Trip to Hawaii
by Green Beast
Summary: The Titans are tired of having to stop a crime every second. Because of that, Robin decides to treat the team to a vacation in the island of Hawaii. Four of the Titans might discover more than just fun on their trip. BBxRae, RobxStar
1. We're going to Hawaii!

Trip to Hawaii

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.

It was a typical day for the Titan's: wake up, eat breakfast, stop crime, go home, stop another crime, go back home, then stop another crime. Basically, they spent the whole day saving people without getting one little break. Right now, with the exception of Robin and Starfire, the others were just lying around, enjoying what relaxation time they were getting.

Beast Boy- "I'm so tired of having to spend every minute of the day trying to stop a bad guy. We seriously need a vacation."

Raven- "I'm not usually one to complain, but I will break that alarm if it goes off again. Beast Boy's right. We need a vacation."

Cyborg- "Where's Robin and Starfire?"

As if on cue, the perky alien and their leader walked into the room. Star had a huge smile on her face. Robin appeared to be holding five small pieces of paper that had the shape of a ticket. This made the other three ponder at what they were, hoping that it would be something good.

Starfire- "Friends, Robin has something that will be most enjoyable for all of us!"

BB, Rae, Cy- "What is it? What is it!"

Robin- "Titans, pack your bags. We're going to the beautiful beaches of Hawaii!"

Everyone, including Raven, became excited. Suddenly, a light bulb blew up.

Raven- "Sorry."

Beast Boy- "This is so awesome! When do we leave?"

Robin- "First thing tomorrow morning, so get a good night's sleep. We need to get up at 5:00 am sharp."

Beast Boy's expression turned dull. There was one little problem that he wanted fixed.

Beast Boy- "Wait a minute. I'm not going to Hawaii wearing my superhero uniform. It totally clashes with the surroundings. People might think we're there on business or something."

Robin knew he was right, which was very rare. From the looks everyone else was giving, they didn't want to travel to Hawaii in their uniforms either.

Robin- "Alright, we'll go shopping then."

Raven- "I just want to buy a few things, and that's IT."

Starfire- "But friend, we should buy other things while we are at the mall of shopping. It is so much fun."

Raven- "Star, what you consider fun and what I consider fun are _completely_ different things."

Starfire's face fell into a state of depression. Robin, having a huge crush on the alien, decided to cheer her up.

Robin- "I'll tell you what, Star. When we get to Hawaii, I'll take you on a shopping spree."

Starfire finally learned what a shopping spree meant, so it was no surprise that she started crushing Robin in a hug.

Starfire- "THANK YOU, ROBIN!"

Robin- "Star….I…can't…breathe!"


	2. Chaos at the mall

Trip to Hawaii

Once they got to the mall, the Titans decided split up to find their things. Cyborg just sat down near a restaurant. "I'll just chill by the food court. I don't think they got anything in my size anyway." "Alright, but don't eat too much like you did last time, okay," said Robin. "Just chill, I won't eat much." "Promises, promises," said Raven.

Robin and Beast Boy went to find some trunks. The girls went the opposite direction. Over in the men's section, the boys started talking.

Beast Boy started off first. "Dude, please tell me your going to finally ditch the mask." Robin shook his head. "Not going to happen, Beast Boy. I'm all for no uniforms, but this mask is never coming off. Period." Beast Boy started to laugh a little. Then a little laugh turned into a huge one, while Robin was wondering what was so funny. Robin asked 5 times what was so funny, which only made Beast Boy laugh harder, which only made Robin more annoyed. Finally, he just got fed up. "For the last time, what is so funny?" Beast Boy finally calmed down a little before explaining his reason for laughing. "I was just thinking about how you would look if you got a tan while wearing that thing." Robin raised an eyebrow. "What?" He started to imagine what Beast Boy was talking about, then he started to cringe at the thought. "Second thought: maybe I'll just stay here." "Hey Rob, it can't be that embarrassing." Robin glared at Beast Boy. "This coming from the guy who lives to embarrass himself." "Just don't stay out in the sun too long. Every now and then, just find a shady area." Robin had a shocked look on his face. "Did you just have a good idea right there?" "What? I'm not totally brain-dead."

Over in the girl's section, Starfire and Raven were arguing over something. Starfire was trying to get Raven to do something which made Raven want to puke: she tried to get Raven to wear a pink bathing suit. "But Raven, it would look so cute. Please try it." "Okay, 2 things: 1) I hate pink, and 2) I don't do cute. The day that I wear that is the day I finally laugh at one of Beast Boy's jokes." Starfire tried to understand what Raven meant. "So if I understand correctly,…you'll never wear this?" "Exactly." Then Starfire saw a black 2-piece suit. She picked it up and showed to Raven. Raven just looked at Star like she was crazy. "Maybe you'd prefer-" "NO!" By now, the whole entire store was looking at Raven. Frustrated, Raven took Starfire outside of the store for a brief moment. "Now, Starfire, I'm only going to say this once. If you buy me anything that's pink or a 2-piece, I will rip it apart. I want it to be black, blue, or purple, _and_ in one piece. Have I made myself clear?" Starfire just stood there with a frightened look in her eyes. She new Raven wasn't kidding about what she said she would do. Starfire just nodded and backed off. Then she found a black one piece bathing suit. "Does this pertain to what you are describing?" "_Now _you're getting it."

After finding all of their things, the four met up at the cash register. They were greeted by a 30 something year old lady who didn't even say a word while scanning the items. Once she finished, she finally spoke. "That'll be $120.45, please." Robin reached into his pocket. However, instead of feeling the leather covering of a wallet, he only felt his fingers slip through a hole in his pocket. So he tried his other pocket, just hoping that it was in there, but his hopes sank. "Um, I seem to have lost my wallet. Is there anyway we can get this free?" The clerk just stared at him. "You're kidding, right?" Robin still tried to find a way to reason with the woman. "Look, don't you have some kind of discount for heroes? I mean, we keep your city safe for crying out loud." Beast Boy tried to get Robin's attention but with no luck. "Um, Robin?" Robin continued to speak. "Because of that, I think we deserve this stuff free."

Starfire tried. "Robin?"

Robin still wouldn't listen. He just kept talking. "I don't understand why they don't do that for superheroes!"

Raven tried. "Robin?"

Still no success. "What do I have to do, fall on my knees and beg!"

Finally they all screamed, "ROBIN!" He turned around and looked at them. "What?" Raven spoke. "Did you check your utility belt?" Robin's eyes went wide. He checks his utility belt, and what does he find? His wallet. After recovering from pure embarrassment and making a complete idiot of himself, he paid the clerk and apologized.

They started heading to the food court to find Cyborg. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life." "Nice going, Fearless Leader," Raven said sarcastically. Beast Boy tried to cheer him up. "Don't sweat it, dude. I've done more embarrassing things than you have." Instead, his words had no effect. "Was that supposed to make me feel better, because it's not working." Once they arrived at the food court, they couldn't find Cyborg anywhere. They had a feeling they knew where he was. They were right. Cyborg had eaten to much, so now he was throwing up. Beast Boy decided to check on his friend. It was a big mistake. "I just know I'm going to regret this. Hey Cy, are you alri-WHOA!" The next thing the other three knew, Beast Boy ran out of the bathroom faster than a rocket. Robin decided to check it out. He felt a little more confident about it. "Come on. I'm sure it's not that bad." Oh, how mistaken he was. The girls saw the door open, followed by Robin fainting from the smell. "Um, something tells me Cyborg's not driving," said Raven. Beast Boy started jumping up and down with excitement. "I'll drive! I'll drive!"


	3. Sweet moments & a smell to end the night

Trip to Hawaii

Beast Boy finally got a chance to drive Cyborg's car. To everyone's surprise, he actually made it home without a problem. Once they got inside, Cyborg went straight for the bathroom. "Hey Cy, didn't you lose it all at the mall? I'm surprised they didn't sue us for stinking up the food court," said Beast Boy. As he continued down the hall, he noticed that Raven's door was open. Being the curious one of the group, he poked his head through the door. As he looked around, he couldn't spot Raven anywhere.

"She must be in her mirror again." "What are you doing?" The voice made Beast Boy's heart skip a beat. He turned around really quickly and saw Raven. "Oh, hey Rae. You scared me." "I can do a whole lot more to you if you don't leave my room." Beast Boy just looked at her with sad eyes. "You know, Raven, you could try, just try to be a little nicer to me. I just saw that your door was open, so I took a peek to see what you were doing. That's all. It's not like I was going to play a prank on you or anything." Raven could tell he really didn't mean any harm by looking in her room. "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I'm just really tired right now, and I need a cup of tea." "Why don't I go get it for you?" Raven just shook her head. "I'd rather you didn't. No offense." "Are you sure? I can read the instructions." "Seriously, don't worry about it." "Okay. I'm just going to go pack now. I guess I'll talk to you later." "Maybe." As Raven left for the kitchen, Beast Boy headed for his room to pack his things. While he packed, we wondered why he offered to get some tea for Raven. "Now that I think about it, I've been wanting to do all of these nice things for Raven lately. I feel like I did when I was with… her," he thought. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 pm. "Maybe if I go to bed earlier, I won't think on this so much."

Once Raven got into the kitchen, she got out a pot and started boiling the water. She also spotted Starfire trying to find something to eat from the refrigerator. All the while, Raven started to think about something, or more like some_one. _ "Why was Beast Boy so eager to make me some tea? He's been asking to do a bunch of things for me lately. It's almost as if… nah. It couldn't be. Still, I _do_ find it kind of sweet. Whoa, back up. I did NOT just think that. I really need some sleep. Hopefully that'll clear my head of those thoughts." Raven finished making her tea and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Starfire was still trying to find something in the fridge. Just then, she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Raised a starbolt-lit hand. "Show yourself, whoever you are." "Star, it's just me." Once she recognized the voice, she lowered her hand. "I'm very sorry, Robin," she said. "I thought you were someone dangerous." "Don't worry Star. If there was someone dangerous, I'd protect you," said Robin. This caused them both to blush. "So what are you still doing up," asked Robin. "I thought that I would have a "light snack", as your people call it, before I slumber. Robin looked over on the counter and saw what she had already taken out, which was just about everything. "Uh, Star, I think a light snack means something small, not everything we've got in the tower." Star just smiled at Robin. That smile always made his heart melt. "Well, I'm going to bed now. We need to get up real early. Good night Starfire." "Pleasant slorvacks, Robin." As Robin walked to his room, he heard Cyborg still throwing up. "Are you kidding me, Cyborg! What the heck did you eat, an elephant!" By now the whole Tower was starting to stink. "Dude, this is a time where I wish I didn't have heightened senses!" screamed Beast Boy.


	4. Plane ride

Trip to Hawaii

Robin's sleepy eyes had opened. The first thing he saw was his clock, which to his dismay said 6:30 am, which wouldn't be a problem if their flight didn't leave in about an hour, and it took an hour and a half just to drive down to the airport. Robin immediately jumped out of bed and screamed at the top of his lungs, "TITANS, GET UP! WE SLEPT IN! GRAB YOUR THINGS AND GET DOWN TO THE CAR, NOW!" When the other Titans saw their clocks, they jumped right out of bed and did what Robin said. It took them 10 minutes to pack everything in the car, make sure everyone was there, and, for Beast Boy, use the bathroom. Basically, they pulled a "Home Alone" stunt.

After they pulled out of the garage, Cyborg slammed on the nitro button as they soared over the ocean onto the land in the city. "Cy, book it!" screamed Beast Boy. "This is as fast as it goes, you little grass stain!" Unfortunately, they soon got stuck in traffic which dragged on for 20 minutes. "Our flight leaves in a half hour!" screamed Robin. "Can't you just fly this thing there like when we cross the ocean!" "IT CAN'T GO FAST ENOUGH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!" "Wait a minute," said Raven. "Why don't I just teleport us there?"

Cyborg glared at her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SUGGEST THAT EARLIER!" "Maybe because amidst all the panic and craze, I FORGOT ABOUT IT!" Cyborg just stood in fear of the Goth. "Point understood. Go ahead." Within minutes, the team was at the airport and rushing out of the car. They barely made it past check-in and cargo drop-off, and just made it to their flight.

As they were walking in to find their seats, one of the staff members stopped Starfire from going in. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't allow you to bring your pet onboard." He was referring to Silkie, whom Starfire decided to bring along. "Don't worry, we'll put him in a cozy spot in the cargo area." "But sir, I don't think it would be wise to put my Silkie in the area of cargo." "Ma'am, please. He's not allowed on the plane." Robin jumped into the conversation. "I'd listen to her if I were you." The man looked at him. "Why is that, young man?" "Have you ever had a case where an animal got loose in the cargo and destroyed everyone's belongings?" The man shook his head. "I wouldn't make this your first one. He'll eat right through the cage and eat everything that he sees in the cargo." The staff member could tell that Robin was serious.

He decided to let them take Silkie onto the plane. "I apologize for the inconvenience, young lady." Starfire just smiled at him. "Do not feel sorry. I know you did not mean any harm. Have a pleasant day sir." The two Titans entered the plane and located their friends. Their seats were in front of Beast Boy's and Raven's, who ended up sitting together. Cyborg got his own seat. "Dudes, what the heck happened?" asked Beast Boy. "Did anybody set their alarm clocks?" asked Robin. Everyone shook their heads. Robin just stared in amazement. "I could have sworn I told you guys to set them. Oh well, we still made it."

As the plane started to move, Beast Boy looked out the window and sighed. "I miss home already," he said. "What do mean? We haven't even left Jump City yet," said Raven. Beast Boy turned around to look at her. "I know, but we're going to be gone for awhile. Robin said we wouldn't be back for 2 weeks. Aren't you going to miss home?" Raven just shook her head. "Why should I? We'll be back anyway. It's not like we plan on moving to Hawaii." Beast Boy smiled. "I just love how you can take something and bring out a bright side of it." Raven blushed. She never really thought a trait of hers could be loved. What she did next took Beast Boy by total surprise. "You know, that was the nicest thing anyone ever said to me. Thanks." Then she smiled at him. Beast Boy blushed so hard he looked like a Christmas tree.

Only a couple of hours had passed. The crew was serving dinner, and luckily for Beast Boy and Cyborg, the choices were either steak and beans or veggie burger with salad. Unfortunately, both were good choices for Silkie, who kept trying to break free of Starfire's hold of him. "Please, my little bumgorf. Do not eat everyone else's food. Unfortunately, even a Tameranean grip was no match for a very hungry mutant silk worm. Silkie broke free and started to devour everyone's food. "Beast Boy, catch him!" screamed Robin. Beast Boy leapt for him, but missed and fell flat on the floor. Silkie landed on top of him and eyed Raven's book. As he went for it, Raven spoke. "If you touch my book, I will fry you, chop you up, and feed you to the birds."

The terrified silk worm ran back into Starfire's arms. Everyone on the plane just stared at the girl, only they had looks of anger in their eyes. "I am truly sorry, everyone," said Starfire. As everyone turned back around, Beast Boy heard a teenage boy whisper, "Stupid girl." Beast Boy tapped Robin on the shoulder. "I think a guy just called Star stupid." This made Robin fill up with rage, and Starfire started to cry. "Nobody insults her," Robin thought. "Where is he Beast Boy?" Beast Boy pointed in the direction where he heard the kid. When Robin looked in that direction, he saw the only teenage boy in that general area. He walked over there.

"Hey, you." The teenager looked up and saw Robin with anger in his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked. "Did you just call my friend stupid?" The boy just grinned. "If you mean that dumb chick with the freaky worm, then yeah, I did." This just made Robin angrier. "For the record, no one insults my friends, especially her. She even apologized to everyone. The least a jerk like you could do is accept it." The boy's grin grew wider. "What are you going to do about it?" "Oh, I'm not doing anything. What I would do to would put me in jail, and just so you know, I'm very well capable of putting you in the hospital, but I'm just going to let you suffer something for a little bit. Beast Boy, come here."

Beast Boy walked over to where Robin was. "What do you want me to do, Rob?" he asked. It was Robin's turn to put on a wide grin. "Give this guy an S.W." The boy raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is an S.W?" To answer his question, Beast Boy reached grabbed the kid's underwear from behind and pulled it straight up. "An S.W. is a little thing I like to call SUPER WEDGIE!" The boy was screaming in pain as he received the most painful wedgie of his life. Robin made his way back to where he and Star sat. While still holding on, Beast Boy dragged the kid over to where Starfire was sitting, still crying. "Now, I believe you have something to say to her," said Robin. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! NOW LET GO!" Beast Boy let go of the kid's underwear. "Beat it," said Robin.

The kid walked funny to his seat. Once the boys sat down, Starfire grabbed them both and hugged them. "Thank you very much friends!" she screamed. Both boys were trying to breathe, but it was hard. "Starfire, you're crushing their air pipes," said Raven. Starfire let them go so they could catch their breaths. "I'm sorry friends, but I am very grateful that you two defended me." "Hey, what are friends for?" asked Robin. "I appreciate the hug Star, but please warn us before you do that, okay?" asked Beast Boy. Starfire couldn't help but giggle. "Very well," she said.

The Titans just enjoyed the rest of the flight, except for Cyborg, who unfortunately got bad steak and beans. His face turned green and he ran for the plane's bathroom. "You've got to be kidding me!" screamed Robin.


	5. Welcome to the Honolulu Inn

Trip to Hawaii

The plane for Hawaii had finally landed. Once the Titans got off the plane, they headed for the baggage pickup. Everyone grabbed their things and exited the airport. When they got outside, they stared in awe as they looked at the luscious and beautiful island that was Hawaii. They saw big, beautiful palm trees, felt a breeze that could make anyone fall into a state of relaxation, and saw crystal clear waters that made all of them anxious to get down there. Before they made any plans, the team went to Hawaii's finest hotel, the Honolulu Inn. "Dude, this place is huge!" screamed Beast Boy. The outside was decorated with many plants and paintings of birds, oceans, fish, and many other things that made Hawaii such a beautiful place. There were also banners talking about a luau taking place right inside the lobby 3 days later. "How big do you think the lobby is?" asked Cyborg. "It must be pretty big to fit a luau in there. Just look at the building," said Robin.

Once the Titans went inside, they saw that the lobby could fit over a thousand people. "This lobby's the size of a mansion!" screamed Beast Boy. After breaking out of their trances, they went over to the front desk. They were greeted by a young woman. "Aloha. Welcome to the Honolulu Inn." "Hello. We'd like 5 suites please," said Robin. The woman frowned. "I'm sorry, young man. We only have three rooms left." Robin became a little worried. He wasn't too sure the others would've wanted to share rooms. But then again, he didn't have to pay too much for such a nice hotel. "Alright, we'll take them," he said. He looked over at the other Titans and saw that they didn't have any problems. The woman handed Robin the card keys and had an employee help with their bags. "Enjoy your stay here," she said. "Thank you," said the team.

"So who's going where?" asked the employee. Cyborg immediately snatched one of the card keys from Robin's hand, ran into room 316, and shut the door. "BOOYAH! My own room!" screamed Cyborg. Now Robin was starting to worry about who he would be rooming with. Out of nowhere, Starfire said, "I wish to stay with Robin." Now Robin was about to faint. He was going to share a room with Starfire. "Uh, Star, are you sure you don't want to room with Raven?" he asked. Starfire suddenly put on a sad face. "You do not wish to room with me, Robin?" she asked. Robin would melt every time she put on a sad face. "Block out the sad face, block out the sad face, block out the sad face," he repeated in his head. Unfortunately, it didn't work. He gave in. "Yes Star, I'll be your roommate." Starfire cheered, grabbed Robin and ran to room 317. She tried to move the lever, but it wouldn't budge. She tried over and over, which only made her frustrated and she cursed in Tameranean.

"Star, wait a minute," said Robin. "I know! I shall unstick the door by force!" she screamed excitedly, thinking she came up with a good plan. "STAR, WAIT!" screamed Robin. It was too late. She had already ripped the door clean off of its hinges. While Beast Boy was close to rolling on the ground laughing, Raven grabbed the last card key from Robin and dragged Starfire over to 318, hers and Beast Boy's room. "Starfire, observe," she said. She slid the card into the slot above the handle, waited until it lit up, pulled the card out, and opened the door. The naïve Tameranean blushed with embarrassment. Raven walked over to the broken down door and used her powers to fix it.

"Thanks Raven," said Robin. He and Starfire walked into their room while Beast Boy and Raven walked into theirs. When they walked in, they saw a huge room. It had two queen sized beds, a big screen TV, a Gamestation, several games, a fridge filled with junk, and a bookshelf stacked with books. Even Raven had to admit, this put a smile on her face, mainly the books. While Beast Boys checked out the games like a kid checking out candy, Raven laid down on the bed to check it out. She found _extremely_ comfortable. If she wasn't too worried about her powers destroying everything, she would jump up and down out of excitement. Speaking of which…

"Beast Boy, stop jumping up and down on the bed," said Raven. "Rae, come on. I'm on vacation. I should be able to enjoy myself while I'm-" _THUNK!_ Beast Boy came crashing down to the bed with a huge bump on his head. "Too high," he said.

Sorry I took so long to update. I had school, work, and brain farts galore. I think my description of Hawaii sucked. Not enough describing. Review please.


	6. All this over a bump on the head

Trip to Hawaii

"Why didn't you try to warn me that I was going to hit the ceiling?" asked Beast Boy, who was holding a big bag of ice on his head. "I would have, but you beat me to it," said Raven. While Beast Boy held the bag on his head, Raven looked up at the ceiling, only to see a huge dent in it. "I always knew you were hard-headed, but that's just ridiculous. If you would have hit it any harder, your head would probably be on the next floor," said Raven. "Hardy-har-har Raven. I'm just cracking up," said Beast Boy sarcastically. Then they heard a knock on the door.

Raven got up and answered the door. Outside were Robin and Starfire, who looked like they were going some place. "Hey Raven," said Robin. "We were just going to find a mall around here. Do you and Beast Boy want to come?" Raven just stared at him. "Okay," he said. "That was a stupid question. What about Beast Boy?" Robin looked into the room and saw Beast Boy with the ice. "What happened to you?" asked Robin. Beast Boy just pointed upwards. Robin followed the direction where Beast Boy was pointing and saw the huge dent caused by Beast Boys head. "Beast Boy jumped too high again, didn't he?" asked Robin. Raven nodded. Beast Boy spoke. "If I my head didn't feel like it just hit a ceiling-" "You _did_ hit a ceiling," said Raven. "As I was saying, if my head didn't hurt so much, I'd totally go with you guys."

"Suit yourself," said Robin. He and Starfire left and Raven closed the door. Beast Boy removed the pack from his head and felt how big the bump was. He winced in pain as soon as he felt it. "I feel like an anvil was dropped on my head," he said. "Let me take a look at it," said Raven as she walked over to him. Beast Boy actually looked a little worried. "I don't know Rae," he said. "How do I know you're not just going to make it worse?" Raven just rolled her eyes and just walked closer. Beast Boy just kept moving back more. "Can you just hold still, please?" asked Raven. "I don't think so," said Beast Boy. Now Raven was starting to get annoyed. As she kept moving closer, Beast Boy just kept moving away from her, which only annoyed Raven even more.

Pretty soon she was chasing him around the entire room trying to look at his head. Not paying attention to where he was going, Beast Boy ran right into the wall, which caused him to fall back. Raven tried to stop, but she was going too fast. She ran into the wall and fell back, except she made a 180 while falling. She ended up landing on top of Beast Boy, their faces just a few inches away. By now, their cheeks were tomato red. Raven quickly got off of Beast Boy and Beast Boy sat back up. "That was… odd," said Beast Boy. "Yeah… it was," said Raven. They just sat there blushing for a few minutes. Finally, Raven got her act together and spoke. "Look," she said. "I promise I won't do anything to your head. I just want to take a look at the bump. Maybe I can heal it." Beast Boy just looked at her. "You promise?" he asked. Raven nodded. Beast Boy moved his head so that the top was facing Raven. As she sifted through his hair trying to find the bump, she couldn't help but notice how soft it was.

"Wow," she thought. "His hair is actually kind of soothing for my fingers. Wait! What am I doing!" She mentally slapped herself and told herself to stop playing with Beast Boy's hair. All the while, Beast Boy was wondering what Raven was doing with his hair. The thing that was very weird to him was that he was enjoying it. "Why the heck am I enjoying this?" he thought. "Have I lost my mind or something?"

Suddenly, they heard a beeping noise. Raven immediately removed her hands from Beast Boy's head and they both started looking around. Beast Boy turned into a dog and started to track the beeper. He looked up at the air vent on the ceiling and saw a blinking red light inside. He growled, which caused Raven to come over to him. Since she saw him staring up, she followed his direction and saw the blinker/beeper. She used her powers to take off the vent, flew up, and grabbed the little device. She saw that it had the same kind of design as the only other person they knew dealt with electronics…. Cyborg.

"What do you say we pay Cyborg a little visit, Beast Boy?" asked Raven. "Is that a camera?" asked Beast Boy. Raven nodded. Realizing that Cyborg had been spying on them, he answered her question by nodding his head. Meanwhile, Cyborg's room, he was wondering why his mini-camera malfunctioned. Just then he heard a knock on the door. When he answered it, he saw his two teammates glaring at him. He knew why. "Um…hi guys," he said. "Why don't I just take the camera you found?" Raven held out her clenched fist. "You mean this camera?" she asked. She opened her fist to reveal tiny pieces of the camera. Now Cyborg was starting to panic. To make things worse for him, Beast Boy and Raven jumped into his room, closed the door, and showed him, in a painful way, why it was not a good idea to spy on fellow Titans.

Hope you liked this chapter. It took me forever to find the time to do this. It was 1:12 in the morning when I finished this. Review please.


	7. Chaos at the mall in Hawaii

Trip to Hawaii

"Glorious!" screamed Starfire. "We have found a mall of shopping!" Starfire flew over to the entrance and opened the door. When she looked inside, she saw that it was just like the one at home: full of stores, tons of restaurants, and too many people. "Star, maybe we should find another place. It looks too full here." Starfire frowned. "But Robin," she said. "Every other mall of shopping is too small. May we please shop here? Please?" She put on her sad face. "Not again," thought Robin. "Just ignore it. Just ignore it. Just ignore it… can't ignore it!"

"Alright," he said. "We'll just try to walk around everyone." As Robin found out, that was easier said than done. He already had his foot stepped on 5 times. Someone who was having a bad day knocked Robin down on purpose for no reason. Starfire just flew above the crowd. "Star, can I get a little help here?" Starfire flew down and picked Robin up. All the while, a bunch of people were just staring at them flying through the air. Then someone just shouted, "Hey! It's two of the Teen Titans!" At that moment, everyone just started to jump up and down to grab them. Luckily for them they were too high up. "Something tells me we shouldn't have left the hotel," said Robin. "Any ideas, Star?"

Starfire pondered for a minute. Then she thought of something. "May I have everyone's attention, please?" she asked. Unfortunately, no one could hear her over all of the screaming. "May I have everyone's attention, _please?_" she asked again. Still no silence. Now it was starting to bug her, and it wasn't a good idea to bug a Tameranean. She took a big breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, "QUIIIIIIEEEEETTTT!" She screamed so loud that the mall began to shake. Everyone immediately shut up. "Thank you," said Starfire. "Now if you would please let us do our shopping, we will be willing to the signing of the graphs of auto." Everyone just stared at her. "She means 'autographs'," said Robin. That made everyone cheer. "But only if you do not disturb our shopping," said Starfire. Everyone ran to a place to get an autograph book.

Starfire lowered herself and Robin to the ground. Robin stared at her amazement. "That was great Starfire. Nice job." She just blushed and smiled. The two started to look around for places to shop. Actually, it was really Starfire who wanted to shop. Robin just came because he promised he would take her. After a few minutes of searching, they found a place that sold anything that was pink. "Um, Star? Can I just wait out here?" asked Robin. "But why?" asked Starfire. Robin pointed out that there were only girls in the store. "I think I might understand," said Starfire. "Okay then. I will try to be quick with my shopping."

As soon she walked into the store, a teenage girl walked over to Robin. "Hey cutie," she said. Robin turned around to face her. "Um, hi," he said. "What's your name, stud?" she asked. Robin was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "My name's Robin." "I was just wondering, since I don't have anyone to shop with, can you shop with me?" she asked. Now Robin was really uncomfortable. Not just about the fact that an attractive Hawaiian girl was flirting with him, but what Starfire would do if she saw her flirting with him. "Listen," he said. "I'm actually with someone already, and trust me when I say this; she won't want you around me when she comes out of the store." This just angered the girl. "So what! Does she own you! Is she your girlfriend! Even if she is, she won't be for long! I'm making it my goal to make you my boyfriend!" Robin turned around to see if Starfire was on her way out of the store. Unfortunately for the girl, she was already at the entrance.

Robin was now staring at an extremely angry (_jealous_ to those who know better) Starfire. She looked like she was ready to kill someone. "YOU WILL MOST CERTAINLY NOT MAKE HIM YOUR BOYFRIEND!" she screamed. With her hands lit with starbolts, she charged after the girl, who started to run away screaming. Robin chased after Starfire. "Starfire, stop! Let's just finish our shopping and go back to the hotel!" Starfire, who was still a little upset, decided to just let the girl get away. "No one will have Robin," she thought. "Are you calm now?" asked Robin. "Yes Robin. Come, let us finish shopping." After a few more hours of shopping, the two walked over to the center of the mall. Robin was almost ready to collapse because he was carrying nearly 20 bags full of clothing.

Everyone was gathered around them, waiting for Starfire to give the word. She cleared her throat to speak, and everyone went silent. "We shall now sign graphs of auto," she said. Everyone stared in confusion. Robin just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Autographs, people," he reminded them. All of the customers ran over to them, books and pens in hand. It was like a stampede. "Maybe we should do this up from above," said Starfire. She flew into the air. Unfortunately, she forgot something, or some_one_. Robin saw everyone head for him. "Uh-oh," he said. He was immediately knocked down and trapped within a crowd of people. "Oops," said Starfire.

Don't really consider this my best one, but I didn't have too much to put in it. Review soon please.


	8. Wear a dress? I don't think so

Trip to Hawaii

"Friends, we have returned from the mall of shopping," said Starfire. Robin walked over to Beast Boy and Raven's room and knocked on their door. Beast Boy opened the door. "Hey, how's your head?" asked Robin. "Better than earlier," he replied. "What's up?" "We're going to go out to dinner, so be ready to go in about half an hour, and wear something nice," said Robin. "Alright," said Beast Boy. He closed the door. "What was that about?" asked Raven. "Robin just said we need to be ready in about half an hour. We're going out to dinner." "Okay," said Raven. Raven just read the book she held in her hands, but then she thought of something. "What exactly are we wearing?" she asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

The way she asked her question made Beast Boy a little nervous. "I'll be right back," he said. He walked out of the room and shut the door. Raven assumed that he was going over to Robin and Starfire's room to ask Robin what to wear. In about one minute, he came back in. The only thing was that he had a look of absolute terror on his face. "I'm not going to like what I'm going to hear, am I?" asked Raven. Beast Boy shook his head. "Robin said you have to wear….." before he finished his sentence, he ran outside and shut the door. "Robin said you have to wear a dress," he said real quickly.

Beast Boy covered his ears and waited. There was a loud scream of anger, which caused the entire hotel to shake a little. Robin opened his door a little and peeked outside to see Beast Boy. "I told you she would freak out," said Beast Boy. Robin opened his door a little more and saw Raven behind Beast Boy. "Um, Beast Boy," said Robin. "What?" he asked. Beast Boy suddenly heard heavy and angry breathing. "She's right behind me, isn't she?" he asked. Robin nodded. Beast Boy slowly turned around and saw an extremely angry Raven. "Move," she demanded. Beast Boy did as he was told. Robin saw that all of her focus, and wrath soon to come, was focused on him.

"Hello Robin," she said. "I have a question for you: Was killing you for making me wear a dress part of the trip?" Robin immediately shut the door. Unfortunately, he completely forgot that she can just phase through doors. Her hand came through the door, grabbed Robin, and pulled him out. Raven picked Robin up by the shirt and pulled him so close that he thought he could actually see the fire in her eyes. "Now listen to me _very_ carefully," she said. "I didn't pack a dress, and I didn't pack one for a reason: I don't _wear_ dresses, and I never will. Got it?" Robin nodded. "Good," she said, then she dropped him. Suddenly, Cyborg opened his door. "Can ya'll shut up!" he screamed. "I'm tryin' to fix myself here!" Robin turned his head to face Cyborg. His eyes went wide when he saw him.

His robot parts were completely scratched up and broken. His robot eye wasn't glowing. As for the rest of his face, he basically had a black eye and a fat lip. "What happened to you?" asked Robin. Cyborg pointed at Beast Boy and Raven. "He was spying on us with one of his little camera thingies," said Beast Boy. "Was that it?" said Robin. "That doesn't seem like a good reason to beat him up. Not this much at least." "It was for us," said Raven. "Come on, Titans," said Robin. "You're not going to let a little camera ruin a good time, are you?" Just then, Starfire came out into the hallway with something in her hand. "Robin, what is this tiny device?" she asked. Robin looked at it and saw that it was one the same little cameras that Cyborg put in Beast Boy and Raven's room.

Robin glared at Cyborg. "On the other hand," he said. He kicked Cyborg into his room, went in himself, shut the door, and proceeded with beating up Cyborg. After 2 minutes, Robin finally stepped out of the room. He cleared his throat. "So, where should we eat?" he said. "Don't care," they all said. They all went back to their rooms and shut their doors. Cyborg crawled out of his room. "Can somebody get me a medic? Mechanic? Someone?" Just then, his whole entire arm fell off. "Aww, man."

When will Cy ever learn? Review please.


	9. Brown's Beach House

Trip to Hawaii

After helping Cyborg fix himself, even though everyone knows he doesn't deserve the help, the Titans left the hotel to find someplace to eat. After a while of walking around, they finally found a restaurant called Brown's Beach House (actual restaurant located somewhere in Honolulu). It was one of those open-air restaurants that was just a short walk to the beach. Beast Boy was glad to have heightened senses, because the smell of the sea was so relaxing and enlightening that he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. The other Titans had noticed it too. "I've got to hand it to Hawaii," said Robin. "This place sure knows how to keep tourists here for a while."

A young woman, who the Titans assumed was their waitress, came over to the table and handed them some menus. "Can we start you off with some drinks?" she asked. "I'll have the banana mango smoothie," said Robin. "I'll have the pineapple iced tea," said Cyborg. "I shall have mustard," said Starfire. The waitress just looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't ask," said Robin. "Do you have mustard," asked Starfire. The waitress nodded her head. "Then may I please have some?" she asked. The waitress just marked down Star's drink order, though she was still weirded out by it. Then she turned to Beast Boy and Raven, who couldn't decide on a drink. "Come on guys, what's taking so long?" asked Robin. "They don't have any herbal tea," said Raven. "Or soymilk," said Beast Boy. Then they both said, "I'll just have strawberry punch." Unfortunately for them, that little moment caused them to blush, which caused Cyborg to say, "Get a room." Beast Boy just turned into a gorilla, picked up Cyborg, and threw him so far out into the ocean that it would take him an hour to swim back.

"Thank you," said Raven. "Don't mention it," said Beast Boy. "I'll be right back with your drinks," said the waitress. Once she left, Beast Boy looked at his menu and saw that most of the menu items had some fish in it. "Hey Rob, you know how you just said that Hawaii knows how to keep tourists here for a while?" asked Beast Boy. "Yeah, why?" asked Robin. "I think I just found something that would make them lose tourists, or me at least," he replied. Beast Boy started feeling drops on his back. He turned around to see an angry Cyborg. "Um, hey Cy," he said nervously. "Because of you, you little grass-stain, I had to try and outswim a 25 ft. SHARK!" "That would explain how you got back to shore so fast," said Beast Boy. Cyborg picked him up and held him above his head. While Beast Boy was screaming for Cyborg to put him down, Cyborg walked over to the beach to toss Beast Boy in. Just then, Beast Boy had an idea. Before Cyborg could do anything, Beast Boy turned into a T-rex. Because the large dinosaur was too heavy, Cyborg found a new meaning to the phrase "six feet under".

Beast Boy changed back, walked back to his seat, and sat down. "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm telling you guys, half of this stuff has fish in it. I've been most of these fish," said Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, if it bothers you so much, just get the poi (1)," said Raven. "The what?" asked Beast Boy. Raven pointed to where poi was labeled. "Sweet! Thanks Raven," said Beast Boy. The woman came back with their drinks, along with a pencil and a notepad. "Are we ready to order?" she asked. "Yes," said Robin. "I'll have the Lomi salmon." "I shall have the fish loco moco," said Starfire. "I'll have the mahi-mahi," said Raven. "Can't you guys pick something other than fish? You're making me feel like _I'm_ on the menu," said Beast Boy. "Sorry Beast Boy, but we can't help it if you don't like this stuff," said Robin. "Fine. I'll have the poi with the macadamia nut," said Beast Boy. The waitress took down their orders and looked around.

"Wasn't there another one?" she asked. Just then Cyborg popped his head out from under the sand. "I'll have anything that has meat in it," he said. The waitress screamed and ran away. "What did I say?" said Cyborg.

In case anyone is wondering what poi is, look it up on I would put the description in myself, but my fingers are killing me. Pleez review.

PS- Agent of the Divine One, I plan to use your wreath idea you gave to me for my luau scene. It will take some time before I get there, but I promise you I will add it. Thank you for the suggestion. And to everyone else who reads this, thank you for helping me get 38 reviews. I don't know if that's a lot for this many chapters so far or not, but I greatly appreciate it either way. I'm very proud of how my first story is making all of you laugh so much. Thanx.

GREEN BEAST-OUT!


	10. Sunset

Trip to Hawaii

"That was THE best meal I've ever had," said Beast Boy. "I never knew that Hawaii had such great food. When we get back home, we should order Hawaiian food from now on," said Robin. Beast Boy looked back and saw that the others weren't that close behind them. "Hey, where'd the girls and Cyborg go?" asked Beast Boy. Robin turned around and saw what Beast Boy was talking about. "Good question," he said. Just then, they heard someone say, "But friend, we just had our evening meal. How could you possibly want to devour more food?" The boys walked over to the source of the sound. They saw Starfire trying to keep Cyborg from going into an all-you-can-eat buffet. "I'm still hungry! Let me go!" Cyborg's hunger was almost enough to overpower Starfire's strength. He kept trying to run in, but Starfire wouldn't let him go.

"Cyborg, how the heck can you still be hungry!" asked Robin. "Seriously dude. You had 5 servings back at the restaurant," said Beast Boy. "Starfire, just let him go," said Raven. "But why, Raven?" asked Starfire. "It's his vacation too. Just let him do what he wants to do, even if it includes stuffing himself with a bunch of food," Raven replied. Starfire let go of Cyborg, who immediately ran inside and ate nearly any kind of dish in sight. "You know he's probably going to puke again, right?" asked Beast Boy. "Yes, but he never learns when to stop eating so much, so why bother trying to stop him?" she replied. "Whatever, let's just go back to the hotel," said Robin. "Can we pick up some antacids and air fresheners on the way there?" asked Beast Boy. "I heard that grass-stain!" said Cyborg. The four started to walk back.

It was about 7 in the evening, just as the sun was starting to set. As soon as Beast Boy and Raven entered their room, Raven immediately lied down. "I'm going to take a nap right now," she said. "Please don't have the TV on too loud." "No problem," said Beast Boy. Raven shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Even though Beast Boy turned on the TV, he wasn't watching it. Instead of looking at movies and cartoons, his eyes were on one thing, or rather one person: Raven. For some reason, he thought she looked like an angel that just came down from Heaven. Everything about her appearance at the moment seemed angelic. Try as he might, he couldn't pull his eyes off of her.

"She looks so beautiful," he thought. "Whoa! Time-out! I didn't just think that. Did I? I'm sure I…ah, who am I kidding? I thought it." While he was lost in his own thoughts, Raven woke up from her nap and started to walk out onto the balcony of their room. Beast Boy noticed this. "That was a short nap," he said. "I wanted to see the sunset," said Raven. Beast Boy looked outside and saw that there was indeed a sunset. "I never knew you liked watching sunsets," said Beast Boy. "Do you want to watch it with me?" asked Raven. Beast Boy looked at her with a confused look. He found it strange for Raven to ask him if he wanted to do anything with her. He just smiled and said, "Absolutely." Beast Boy walked outside and joined her. They both sat in silence for a few minutes admiring the blending of colors that made up such a beautiful sunset. Then one of them spoke.

"You know, Beast Boy, you and I never really do anything together," said Raven. "Well, when I try to get you to do something with me, you usually end up tossing me into a wall or out of a window," he replied. Raven just sighed in shame. "I know, and I'm sorry for doing that to you. I really don't have the right to do that to you just for trying to include me in activities." "Yeah, but, I should learn not to keep pressing the situation when you say no the first time," said Beast Boy. "But hey, I am a slow learner, after all." Raven just looked over at him and saw him smiling at his own self-mockery. She couldn't help but smile a little either. Suddenly, she felt something on top of her hand. Beast Boy felt something under his hand. They both looked down and saw that Beast Boy had his hand on top of Raven's. They both pulled their hands away from each other's and blushed.

The both of them just stayed silent for a few minutes. Finally, Raven broke the silence. "Um….I'm going to get ready for bed now." "Okay," said Beast Boy. As Raven left to take a shower, Beast Boy was still trying to piece together what just happened. He couldn't even remember moving his hand, or Raven's hand moving. He also thought about why he's been thinking about her in ways he thought about Terra. After thinking long and hard about it, which ended up hurting his head, he finally came to one final conclusion about why he thought about her in awkward ways: "I think I'm in love with Raven."

Quick question for everyone: Should I put the luau as the final scene or should I use it before then? I'll let you guys decide. Majority decision will be what I do.

One other thing. I'm thinking about doing a Titans fic based on the movie Wedding Crashers. Absolute characters are: BB as John(Owen Wilson), Robin as Jeremy(Vince Vaughn), Starfire as Gloria(crazy red-head), Raven as Claire(Rachel McAdams, or Jessica from The Hot Chick), and Adonis as Sack(Jerk boyfriend). I know that in a lot of cases, BB's and Robin's roles should be switched, seeing as how Vince's character is more of Beast Boy's personality and Owen's character is more Robin's. Plus I know that putting Raven in the role of Claire would make her OOC, but I want to base this on pairings. Anyway, my whole point for writing this passage is that I need suggestions for the other characters. If you have suggestions, please put them in your reviews. Thanx.


	11. The Boy Wonder and the Alien Princess

Trip to Hawaii

In Robin and Starfire's room, Robin was sitting down watching a movie while Starfire was playing with Silkie. Robin finally spoke. "Can I ask you something Starfire?" Starfire stopped playing with Silkie and looked at Robin. "What troubles you, Robin?" she asked. "Nothing," he replied. "I just wanted to know if you'd do something with me tomorrow." Starfire paid close attention to what he had to say. "What did you have in mind?" she asked. Robin all of a sudden froze. He just realized that he had just asked her to do something with him and he hadn't thought about what to do. "How the heck could I ask her if she wanted to do something and not have something in mind?" he asked himself in his head. "God, I'm an idiot." Starfire was still waiting for an answer.

"Well," Robin began. "I was thinking maybe we could spend the day together. Just you and me." Starfire felt extreme happiness fill up inside of her. "Really? Just us? I would be most delighted to spend the day with you Robin!" "Seriously?" he asked. "Great, then!" Starfire started yawning. "I believe I shall take a shower and go to bed," said Starfire. "Alright then. I'll just sit here and watch some movies," said Robin. Starfire put Silkie to bed, grabbed a change of clothes, went into the bathroom and started her shower. Meanwhile, Robin was flipping throught channels and gathering his thoughts about what he and Starfire would do the next day. Then he started thinking about something else.

"Starfire sure sounded excited that we're spending the day together tomorrow," he thought. "I know she usually does that with everyone, but she just seems much more excited when it's just with me. I wonder if she likes me. I mean more than a friend. I hope she does. Wait! I can't think like that. We're just friends. Nothing else." Just then, Robin found a romance movie. It was showing two people kissing each other. Usually, Robin would've just changed it to find something cool on TV, but for some reason, he just decided to leave it there. He started to picture himself and a certain alien in the same position as the two people on TV. "Ah! Bad mind! Bad mind!" said Robin. He tried to stop imagining it, but it just wouldn't work. What finally broke him from his imagination and self-scolding was hearing Starfire come out of the bathroom.

"Is everything alright, Robin?" she asked. "I heard you scream something about your mind being bad. Does it need to be punished?" Robin thought it did. "No Star. I'm alright. I'm just dealing with some things in my head right now." Starfire stared at him. "What kind of things?" she asked. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing serious," he replied. "Okay then," said Starfire. She walked over to her bed and went under the covers. After letting out a big yawn, she said, "Good night Robin. Pleasant slorvacks." He smiled at her and said, "Good night Starfire." Starfire shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. While Starfire slept, Robin went back to scolding himself. "I really need to stop thinking about Starfire like this. If I don't get a hold of myself, I might just do something stupid." Robin took a few more minutes to get the thoughts out of his head, but didn't prevail. "I'm just going to have to admit it," he said. "There's been a whole bunch of times I've tried denying, but now it's just no use: I love her. I love Starfire."

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door real quietly so that he wouldn't wake up Starfire. He saw Beast Boy standing right in front of his room. "Hey BB. Do you need something?" he asked. "Rob, I need to talk to you about something. Can I talk to you out here?" "Uh, sure." He walked outside and shut the door. "So what's on your mind?" asked Robin. "I've got a little bit of a problem that I thought maybe you could help me with," he said. "Well what is it?" asked Robin. BB just twiddled his thumbs for a little bit, then spoke up. "I'm in love with Raven."

So sorry I took so long to update. I had a writer's block disease and couldn't figure out what the hell to write for this chapter. Plus I have tons of homework and I have work at Albertson's. Review pleez, and if anyone has seen the movie wedding crashers and read Ch. 10., I'm still waiting for suggestions on who should be who. Until then, I'll be working on Ch. 12.


	12. Guy Talk

Trip to Hawaii

"WHAT?!" screamed Robin. "Shh! You'll wake her up," said Beast Boy. "Sorry, but that just shocked me a little bit," said Robin. "A little? You just screamed when I told you I'm in love with her. You call that "a little shocked"?" said BB. "Whatever," said Robin. After regaining his composure, Robin spoke again. "So when did you start feeling love for Raven?" Beast Boy had to think about it for a minute. "As far as finally realizing it, just 15 minutes ago. But as far as starting, I don't really know." As Beast Boy started to think more about it, he remembered the moments he and Raven shared after the Malchior and beast incidents. He realized that something was starting to develop in those moments that they had. "Now that I think about it, she hugged me when I went to talk to her after that whole Malchior incident," he said. Robin's eyes went wide. "She hugged you?" he asked. "Don't tell her I told you that," said Beast Boy.

"Anyway, I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it," said Beast Boy. "Sure, I had Terra before, so a relationship should be easy, but we had a bunch of things in common. Rae and I are complete opposites." Robin looked at him with a confused look. "So why are you asking me for help, then?" asked Robin. "You don't really expect me to go to Cyborg and talk about this, do you?" asked Beast Boy. "Good point," said Robin.

"Listen," said Beast Boy. "I don't know if she likes me back. Since you and she are close friends, could you tell me some nice things I could do that won't cause her to kill me?" Robin had a feeling this talk would go on for a while, and a hotel wasn't the place to do it. "Hey, why don't we go somewhere to talk about this, Beast Boy?" said Robin. "Alright," said Beast Boy. The boys walked out of the hotel and found small cafe to continue their talk. They sat down and ordered 2 cups of coffee. Once they got their drinks, they began talking.

"Alright Beast Boy," said Robin. "What is it you want to know?" Beast Boy took a sip of his coffee and spoke. "I want to do something with her, but I don't know what we should do. For all I know, she'd just say no to wherever I'd suggest we go or whatever I'd suggest we do." Robin looked at his young green friend. He could really tell that he needed some help. "Why don't you take her out and explore Hawaii?" suggested Robin. "That's what I'm doing with Starfire tomorrow." This got Beast Boy's attention. "Oh _really_?" he said. He started smirking. "Why are you smirking like that?" asked Robin. "Oh nothing," replied Beast Boy. Robin just looked him trying to figure out what he was thinking about. Then realization finally hit him.

"Wait a minute," said Robin. "It's not a date, BB. We're just spending the day together as friends." Now Beast Boy was starting to giggle a little bit. "Sure you are, Rob," he said. Robin was starting to get a little agitated. "I'm serious Beast Boy. It's not like that." Beast Boy stopped giggling for a little bit. "Let me ask you this: Do you wish it was a date?" he asked. Robin paused for what seemed like 10 minutes. He could admit it to himself, but it was harder admitting it to his friend. This just made Beast Boy laugh a little bit more. "You do, don't you?" he asked. Robin just decided to let it out. "Yes," he said. "I do wish it was a date."

"Have you told her that yet?" asked Beast Boy. Robin took a quick sip of his coffee and answered Beast Boy's question. "If I did, Starfire would be laughing at me right now," Beast Boy looked at Robin like he was looking at the dumbest person in the world (which all of us know he really was looking at the dumbest person in the world) "Dude, what makes you think she'd laugh at you?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure she only likes me as a friend," replied Robin. Now Beast Boy was bursting out laughing. "What's so funny, Beast Boy?" asked Robin, who was a little offended that Beast Boy was laughing about such a big situation. Beast Boy stopped laughing and told Robin his reason for laughing.

"Dude, you are so stupid," he said. "Everyone else can tell that Starfire totally digs you." This caused Robin to blush. "Really?" he asked. "Has she told you guys?" "Uh….no, actually," said Beast Boy. Robin's hopes dropped right there. "Hey dude, don't fall into a huge state of depression here," said Beast Boy. "Trust me, she's crazy about you." "I hope you're right," said Robin. The boys finished their drinks and left the café. They started walking back to the hotel. "So you're positive she like's me?" asked Robin. "YES, FOR THE 3RD TIME ALREADY!!!!!" screamed Beast Boy. "And people tell me _I'm _clueless and annoying." "Oh, by the way…." said Robin, followed by a hard smack on Beast Boy's head. "OW!!" he screamed. "That was for calling me stupid," said Robin.

I'm so sorry for the long wait, people. It seems like everytime I move to a new chapter, it gets harder to write. I just hope the chapter's good. Review pleez.


	13. Girl Talk

Trip to Hawaii

Raven opened her eyes and saw that it was only 9. "Jeez," she said. "I'm obviously not a heavy sleeper." (She fell asleep at 8)Raven started looking around the room and noticed she was the only one in there. She also saw that the key card was gone. "Where'd Beast Boy go?" she asked. Just then, she heard someone knock on the door. "That must be him," she said. She didn't feel like getting up though. "Beast Boy, I don't feel like getting up and answering the door," she said. "You have a key, so you can let yourself in." The answering voice was not who Raven thought it was.

"Um, Friend Raven, I am not Beast Boy," said Starfire. "May I please come in?" she asked. Raven just let out a sigh and got up to answer the door. Raven opened the door and saw Starfire standing there. "What is it, Starfire?" asked Raven. "May we please talk inside your room?" asked Starfire. "Fine," said Raven. Raven stepped to the side to let Starfire in. "Okay, Starfire," said Raven. "What do need to talk to me about?" Starfire sat down on one of the beds and gathered up her thoughts. Then she spoke. "It is about Friend Robin," she said. "I'm listening," said Raven. "It seems as though I have been developing….feelings for him," said Starfire. "I fully understood what these feelings were when Robin and I went to the mall of shopping earlier today. They occurred when a girl was doing the "flirting", as you call it, with Robin." Raven was afraid to know what happened next. She knew how Starfire got when any girl tried to flirt with Robin.

"So what did you do?" she asked. "Well, during that exact moment, I felt a great amount of rage build up inside of me," said Starfire. "Then I started to chase her around the mall of shopping like a kluvgorm chasing its prey, the barnifolus." Raven raised an eyebrow. "Like a what chasing a what?" "Creatures of Tameran," said Starfire. "Anyway, I think what I was feeling was….what was it again? Oh yes….jealousy." Raven just rolled her eyes and smiled a little bit. "Typical Starfire," she said.

"I believe this was the first time I have ever felt that way," said Starfire. "Trust me, Starfire," said Raven. "No it isn't." Starfire looked at her with a look of confusion. "What do you mean Raven?" she asked. This caused Raven to laugh a little bit, since Starfire couldn't remember other times she went psycho on some girl. This caused a bulb to blow up. "Darn it!" screamed Raven. "Anyway, do I need to remind you of that time at the mall back home?" Now it was all coming back to Starfire. "I don't think what I did was as bad as today," she said. "What do you mean?" asked Raven. "All you did was chase a girl around today. That day, you grabbed every single thing off of the shelves and threw them at the girl. You even threw vending machines at her." Starfire blushed in embarrassment. "Oh yes," she said. "Now I remember."

"Look, Starfire," said Raven. "Why are you telling me this?" "Well, Robin and I are spending the day together tomorrow," said Starfire. "It is not a date, even though I would love for it to be a date." Raven just rubbed her eyes since she was so tired. "Starfire, I'm really tired," she said. "Can we just talk about this some other time?" Starfire's eyes saddened. "But Raven," she said. "This must be the time. Robin and I are spending the day together tomorrow. What if something happens? I would help you right at that moment if you came to me in the same position as I am." Raven just stared at her. "When exactly do you think I'll come to you in that case?" she asked. "I'm sure you've thought about Beast Boy since this evening," said Starfire. Raven's eyes suddenly widened with surprise. "Wait a minute!" she screamed. "Where exactly did you get that idea?!"

Starfire just smiled. "I saw you both on your balcony during your watching of the sunset." Raven started blushing like never before. This time, 3 light bulbs blew up. "Curse emotions," she said. "Well maybe you can clear something up for me. Did you see our hands?" Starfire nodded. Raven's head dropped. "That's just great," she said. "Well then, whose hand moved first?" Starfire scratched her head for a minute trying to remember. Then she remembered. "I believe you moved your hand so that it was under his hand." Now Raven was blushing even more than before. Basically, pale cheeks turned completely red. "Raven, is there something you should tell me?" asked Starfire. Raven was silent for a few minutes. Then she just shook her head. "Before I just jump to some conclusions, I need to find something out first," she said. "Where's my mirror?" Starfire pointed to Raven's side table where her mirror lay.

Raven picked it up and faced Starfire. "Wanna come?" she asked. Starfire's eyes lit up. "Oh yes please! I have always wanted to see what the inside of your mind was like!" Raven covered Starfire's mouth. "Please don't shout," she said. "Some people are still trying to sleep." She removed her hand. "My apologies, Friend," said Starfire. Raven looked at her mirror, closed her eyes, and concentrated on entering the mirror. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

I know the apologies are probably getting old, but I feel it's only right for making everyone wait so long. I hope this is a good chapter, cuz I'm having trouble thinking so, but I won't know unless I get reviews. Be completely honest in these reviews. I wanna know if these chapters are good or if they sucked.


	14. Who's the new emotion?

Trip to Hawaii

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!!!!" With a flash of light, the girls were transported into Raven's mirror. As Starfire looked around, she saw a pink cloaked Raven running right towards them. Starfire tapped Raven on the shoulder. "Raven, who is that?" she asked. Raven turned towards the direction where Starfire was pointing. "Oh no," she said. The pink cloaked Raven finally got to where the girls were standing. "Hi!" she screamed at Starfire. "I'm Raven's happy emotion. Wanna play a game?" Starfire didn't know whether to be excited to play a game or confused at seeing an overly happy Raven. But the game idea got the best of her. "I would love to play a game!" she said in excitement. "What shall we play?" Happy scratched her chin for a minute. "I got it!" she said. "Let's play hide and seek!" Starfire squealed in excitement. "Yes!! I love hide and seek!"

Raven just sighed and said, "Why did I decide to bring her along?" Raven looked around and then she spotted the emotion she was looking for: Wisdom. She walked over to her and spoke. "Just the emotion I wanted to see," she said. "I was expecting you a lot sooner," said Wisdom. Raven gave a look of confusion. "Why?" she asked. Wisdom turned around and started walking away. "Follow me," she said. Raven did as she was told, but first she checked on Starfire and Happy. Happy had her eyes covered and she was counting while Starfire tried to find a place to hide. At first, Raven was a little hesitant to leave them alone together, but then she just shook off the hesitation. "What's the worst they could do?" she asked herself. With that said, she started to follow Wisdom.

As they went along, Raven started to see her surroundings change from dark to light. What was once bare, rocky ground became covered in grass and rosebushes. This was really starting to freak Raven out. "I seriously don't remember all this being here," she said. "That's because it wasn't here the last time you were here," said Wisdom. The further they went, the more Raven started worrying about what she would find in a place like this. "So, whose area is this?" she asked. "You'll see," replied Wisdom. Now Raven was growing concerned and impatient. "Just answer me this," she said. "Am I going to like what I'm going too see?" Wisdom just replied with, "That all depends on you." "Gee," said Raven. "Thanks for the help there." They finally reached a spot where there was a Raven that Raven had never seen before. "Uh, who are you?" asked Raven.

"I'm your new emotion," she said. Raven raised an eyebrow. "I got a new emotion?" she asked. The new emotion nodded. "That's what I was afraid of," she said. "So what's your name, and please don't tell me it's what I think it is." "Well," began the new emotion. "I'm probably going to burst your bubble here, cuz my name is….. you ready for this?" Raven just looked at her with a "get on with it" look. "Alright then. My name is Love." Now Raven's eyes were so wide, if they went any wider, they would cover her whole face. "Your name is what?! Please tell me you didn't just say 'Love'!" Love just nodded her head, signaling to Raven that she said what she said. "What's wrong with love?" asked Love. "Here's what's wrong. If I feel emotions, especially love, things break. When things break, I get angry over it. When I get angry, even _more_ things break. When even more things break…..do you see where I'm going with this?" Love just gave Raven a weird look.

"I just want you to know that I think you're really crazy," said Love. "Whatever," said Raven. "So who exactly am I in love with?" she asked. "You know exactly who it is," said Love. "You're just afraid to say it." Raven's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?" she asked. Love shook her head. Then she placed her fingers on her temples. She silently spoke a chant, when suddenly a picture appeared in front of her. It was turned around so Raven couldn't see it. Love grabbed the picture, then let out a love-struck sigh. "I'm going to guess that's the person I'm in love with," said Raven. Love nodded. "You ready to see who it is?" asked Love. "Just get on with it," said Raven. Love turned the picture around. Raven gasped when she saw who it was. She didn't know why though, because she expected it to be who she thought it was: Beast Boy.

Here it is. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Good chapter or bad? All you need to do is review. In the meantime, I will begin ch. 15.


	15. All about Love

Trip to Hawaii

"Great," said Raven. "I'm in love with a green, pointy-eared, fanged moron." "Oh, come on," said Love. "I know you don't mean that." "If I do, I mean it in a very loving way," said Raven. "So how do you expect me to cope with the fact that I can't love?" Love just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said. "I really doubt that it'd be too much of a problem." Raven just glared at love with a look that could kill. "How can that not be too much of a PROBLEM?!" she screamed. Love backed up a little bit to get away from the crazy Raven. "If you calm down first, maybe I'll tell you," she said. Then Raven calmed down a little bit, but still looked like she could kill someone. "That's not calm, but it'll have to do," said Love. "Now, this whole 'love' situation isn't a first. You loved someone before you loved BB. Remember who he is? Wrapped in bandages, big black and purple dragon……any of this ringing a bell or do I have to smack you on the head to make you remember?"

"I remember who he is," said Raven. "I just make it a point to forget him." "Did anything blow up there?" asked Love. Raven knew Love had a point there. Whenever Raven felt affection for Malchior, nothing ever blew up. During his teachings with her, she developed feelings for him. That is until he revealed himself to be evil. Then Raven thought of something. "Wait, if I felt love before, how can you be considered a new emotion now?" she asked. "Let's just say I wasn't in full bloom to be considered a new emotion just yet," said Love. Then Raven spoke. "And me falling in love with Beast Boy was…" Love finished for Raven. "Just the extra boost I need to fully bloom into an emotion." Raven raised an eyebrow. "So are you an emotion or a flower?" she joked. Love just looked at her with a "shut up" look on her face. "Very funny," she said. Raven let out a little bit of a chuckle. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," she said. "You just keep talking about 'blooming' and things like that."

"Whatever," said Love. Raven decided it was time to leave the mirror. She left Love's area and searched around for Starfire, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She asked all of her emotions where Starfire was. Then she remembered that she left her over in Happy's area. One problem: neither Starfire nor Happy were there. "Darn it," she said. "Where is she?" There was only one place she hadn't checked, and that was the one place Raven feared Starfire might have gone. "Rage" she said.

As it turns out, Raven feared right. She looked around in horror as Rage's area was covered with…..flowers. "She didn't," said Raven. Then she spotted Starfire and Happy with armfuls of flowers and they tossed them all over Rage's area. Rage was angry already, but this just pushed her over the edge. "GET AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE I TEACH YOU TWO THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN AND SUFFERING!!!!!!!" she screamed. "But, Angry Raven, your home looks much too dark and spooky," said Starfire. "Happy and I must put these flowers in to make it more presentable for company."

"I DON'T WANT ANY COMPANY!!! WHY DO YOU THINK IT LOOKS DARK AND SPOOKY?!!! IT KEEPS EVERYONE AWAY FROM ME!!!! AND SINCE YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME ALONE, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU LEAVE!!!" Then Raven stepped in. "That won't be necessary Rage," she said. She grabbed Starfire and Happy and left Rage's area with them. When they finally got to an unactivated portal to take them back, she turned to Happy and Starfire. "Next time, I'm not letting you two near each other," she said. "Let's go Starfire." Starfire waved good-bye to Happy, and Happy waved back. Raven and Starfire walked towards the portal. Raven stretched her arm out. "Hold onto me Starfire," she said. Starfire did as she was told and grabbed Raven's other arm. Raven focused on opening the portal and said, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!!!"

The portal was activated and Raven and Starfire were sucked into the portal and sent back to the hotel room. "So did you get the information you desired Raven?" asked Starfire. Raven was hesitant at first to tell Starfire what she discovered. "You're in love with Beast Boy, aren't you?" asked Starfire. Raven just looked at Starfire with a depressed look. "Yes," she said. "I am." Starfire jumped for joy. "Friend Raven, this is something you should be happy about, not depressed!" she screamed in excitement. "I'm just concerned," said Raven. Starfire stopped jumping and put on a serious face. "Concerned about what?" asked Starfire.

"I'm just worried," said Raven. "What if my emotions go berserk? What if I try to love him and I end up hurting him with my powers? Or worse?" Starfire put on Raven's shoulder. "Love is nothing to be worried about, Raven. Love is pure. Love has no evil. It's in no way a destructive force." Then Raven's eyes started to shed some tears. "There's one other problem," she said. "What if he doesn't love me back?" Then Starfire spoke again. "Raven, I don't mean to sound rude, but you have the intelligence of a flopgorn if you think that Friend Beast Boy doesn't love you back." Raven looked at Starfre with a confused look. "I'm going to guess that means you're calling me stupid," she said. "In a way," said Starfre.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Starfire, are you in there?" It was Robin. "Yes, Robin," she answered. "Raven and I were just talking." On the outside, Beast Boy started to use his key to open the door, until he stopped. "Is it safe to come in?" he asked. "Yes, Beast Boy," said Raven. "What, do you think we're changing or something?" "I just want to be sure," said Beast Boy. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Where were you two?" asked Raven. Beast Boy hesitated at first. He didn't want to let her know about his and Robin's conversation earlier. "Uh, just went out for a cup of coffee," he said. "Oh," said Raven. "Well, I think it's time for all of us to get to sleep," said Robin. "Come on Starfire. Goodnight BB. Goodnight Raven." Robin and Starfire left the room.

Beast Boy walked over to his bed, got under his covers and lay down. "Goodnight Raven," he said. "Goodnight Beast Boy," said Raven. Then they both fell asleep.

Here it is. Ch. 15. As you can see, I had a little more time on my hands this week. For anyone who likes the movie Over the Hedge, I just posted a fic for it called Over the Hedge: Vincent's Return. Check it out. I hope this chapter was good. I wouldn't want to disappoint the readers who take some of their precious time to read this. Thank you, all of you for doing so.


	16. Amusement park

Trip to Hawaii

It was morning, and Robin opened his eyes. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30 in the morning. He looked over at Starfire's bed and saw that she wasn't there. Then he looked at the front end of his bed, where he saw Starfire, all dressed and ready to go. "Let us go spend the day together please," she said. Robin let out a big yawn. "Star, it's only 6:30," he said. "But I wish to see the many wonders of Hawaii, and as your people say, 'the early bird gets the worm'," said Starfire. Robin raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that expression fits in this case, Starfire," he said. (AN: I really don't know if it does or not. I just thought it'd be funny to have Star say something like that) "Well, may we still go now please?" she asked. "But Starfire…" "Please, Robin." She gave him the sad face again. "Oh no," he thought. "Not again."

Of course, as one would probably expect in this case, Robin gave in. He got up and got ready to go out. "So where should we go Starfire?" asked Robin. "Maybe we should just have a look around until we see something that might be most enjoyable to us," she said. Robin smiled. "Sounds good to me," he said. Before they left, Robin knocked on Beast Boy and Raven's door. Beast Boy answered the door. He looked like he hadn't slept very well. "Dude, do you know what time it is?" he asked. "Sorry," said Robin. "Why do you look so tired?" Beast Boy let out a yawn and then spoke. "Remember when we left Cy at the buffet? He came back around 2 in the morning, so that woke me up. Then he knocked on the door asking for antacids." Robin just put on an annoyed look. "You've got to be kidding me," he said. "Did he overeat again?" Beast Boy nodded. "So then I was kept up for another few hours. I just got back to sleep an hour ago." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Did Raven hear any of this?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "I had earplugs, but she forgot to pack hers, so I just gave her mine." Now Robin had a look of disgust on his face. Beast Boy glared at him. "Hey, they were unused earplugs," he said. "I already know Raven wouldn't want to use something that was already in my ears. So what's up?" "We just wanted to tell you that we're going out now," said Robin. "We'll be back a little later." Then he lowered his voice so Starfire couldn't hear. "And think about taking my advice on asking Raven to do something with you," he said. Beast Boy gave him a thumbs up. "No prob," he said. Then Robin and Starfire left. After Beast Boy closed the door, he walked back over to his bed, got in, and fell asleep. On the way out, Robin asked the women at the front desk if there were any nearby attractions.

"There's a nearby amusement park," she said. "It's only a 6 minute walk from here." "Thank you," said Robin. As soon as they were out the door, they headed straight for the amusement park. "Whoa," said Robin. "It looks like so much fun!" screamed Starfire. They looked around and saw so many things to do. There was a merry-go-round (for Starfire. Come on, you know she's gonna want to go on that), a funhouse, a Ferris wheel, a spook house, and at least five roller coasters. They also saw many food stands with plenty of Hawaiian food, as well as other types of food too. "May we please go on the merry-go-round?" asked Starfire. "Uh, Star, don't you want to go on something else?" asked Robin. Of course, what did Starfire do? That's right, she used the sad face. "Maybe I could just stand by and watch," thought Robin. Unfortunately, Starfire grabbed him and brought him on.

On the merry-go-round, Starfire was having the time of her life. If Robin was 5 years old, he would be too. But since he wasn't, he had to endure many laughs directed towards him by some of the locals. Robin's face was so red, it was redder than the vest on his uniform. The worst part was that Starfire made him go on the merry-go-round 8 more times. That meant 8 more rounds of laughs. Finally, Starfire was done with the merry-go-round. "Glad that's over," thought Robin. "Come Robin!" said the excited alien. "Let us go on a roller coaster!" Starfire grabbed Robin and pulled him over to a roller coaster called "Loops of Terror" (sorry about the corny name). This roller coaster had at least 10 loops and the ride lasted for at least 8 minutes. Robin had to admit, this was scaring him a bit. "Uh, you sure about this Star?" he asked. "Come on!" she screamed, then she pulled Robin into the line.

It was only a 2 minute wait. Starfire chose the front 2 seats. Now Robin was panicking. "Star, I should probably tell you, I'm not very comfortable with roller coasters," he said. Starfire's eyes widened. She never would've thought that Robin would have no fear against so many things far more terrible than a simple roller coaster ride, but fall apart as soon as he gets on a roller coaster. "I did not know you were afraid of roller coasters," she said. "I'm not, I'm just…….aw, who am I kidding, I'm terrified of roller coasters," said Robin. "Why? They're supposed to be fun and enjoyable," said Starfire. "When I was about 6, there was a roller coaster accident at a carnival near my home," said Robin. "I've been afraid of them ever since." Starfire looked confused. "But what about that day at the carnival when my sister came?" she asked. "I didn't go on any roller coasters that day Star," said Robin. "And the Ferris wheel really isn't a roller coaster." Suddenly, he felt the coaster move. "Hooray! It's starting!" said Starfire. "Uh-oh," was all Robin had to say.

Here it is, Ch. 16. The day at the park will continue in 17. Hope this is good.


	17. Beast Boy's past

Trip to Hawaii

(AN: This starts right after Robin tells Beast Boy that he and Starfire were going out for the day. In other words, anything that happens in this chapter occurred at the exact same time as what went on in Ch. 16, only now it's focused on Beast Boy and Raven. If this is unclear, then sorry, I can't make it any clearer than that.)

After Beast Boy closed the door, he went over to his bed, got in, and fell asleep. Or that was the plan anyway. 2 minutes later, he was woken up. "Come on Beast Boy," said Raven, who woke up shortly after Beast Boy lay down. "You're not going to spend the entire day sleeping," she said. Beast Boy let out a growl. "Come on Raven," he said. "I didn't get much sleep last night. If you remember, I gave you my earplugs so you wouldn't hear Cyborg barfing all night. Because of that, I had to hear it. Can't I just sleep for a little while?" Raven shook her head. "Look, you and I need to do something today instead of just sitting around," she said. "I hope you have 3 canteens of coffee then," said Beast Boy. "I won't be able to stay awake for the whole day." Raven walked over to the phone in their room and dialed the number for room service.

"What're you doing?" asked Beast Boy. "Getting some breakfast and your coffee," answered Raven. "Oh, thanks," said Beast Boy. Raven asked for waffles for both of them and a cup of coffee with a pitcher to go with it for Beast Boy. After the bellboy came and served their breakfast, Raven gave him a $10 tip and sent him on his way. Then she and Beast Boy sat down and ate. "Man, this food is great," said Beast Boy. "Hey, how come want to do something with me today?" Raven nearly choked on a piece of waffle when he asked that. "What am I supposed to tell him, 'I just want to spend time with him'?" she thought to herself. "Um," was all she said. Beast Boy just looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong," replied Raven. "Just eat your breakfast." Beast Boy did as he was told. Then, he thought this would be a perfect opportunity to try out Robin's suggestion. "So, since you want to do something with me today, where should we go?" he asked. "I actually haven't thought about it yet," said Raven. "Oh well," said Beast Boy. "We'll just ask someone what's there to do."

After they finished eating and getting ready, they went up to the front desk and asked the woman if there was something they could do. "How about the amusement park?" she said. "It's only a 6 minute walk." Raven shook her head. "Sorry, I don't do amusement parks," she said. "Well, the U.S.S. Arizona Memorial isn't too far away," said the woman. Raven thought it sounded good. She looked over at Beast Boy. "Sounds good to me," he said. Raven looked back at the woman. "Which way do we go?" she asked. "Just go west from here," replied the woman. "Thank you," said Beast Boy and Raven. They walked out of the door. "Alright, let's go west," said Beast Boy. "Follow me." He walked away. Raven didn't move. "Beast Boy, west is that way," she said while pointing in the opposite direction of where Beast Boy was going. Beast Boy turned back around. "Oh," he said. He walked back to where Raven was, then they both walked west.

Within 20 minutes, they made it to Pearl Harbor and saw the U.S.S. Arizona Memorial. They saw the resting place of 1,102 sailors out on the water. "Can you imagine dying out on the water like that?" asked Raven. She got no answer. She turned her head to look at Beast Boy. She saw that he was absolutely silent. He didn't even seem to keep his eyes off of the site of the memorial. She took a closer look at him and saw something that really took her by surprise: he was crying. "What's wrong?" she asked. Beast Boy wiped his eyes. "Nothing," he said. Raven wasn't convinced. "I know that's not true, you don't cry for nothing," she said. "I wasn't crying," said Beast Boy. "Don't lie, I just saw you," said Raven. Beast Boy just remained silent for a little bit. Then, out of nowhere,, he grabbed Raven and started crying into her shoulder. Raven was taken completely by surprise. Then she did the only thing she could do: she hugged him and tried to comfort him.

"I just wish I could've done something to save them," said Beast Boy. "Save who?" asked Raven. Beast Boy just continued to cry a little more. Then Raven spoke. "Come on, let's go somewhere else so we can talk." She took Beast Boy and led him to a nearby bench. "You alright?" she asked. Beast Boy was still crying, but he was feeling somewhat better. "Yeah," he said. "Okay then. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" asked Raven. Beast Boy took a minute to regain his composure. Then he spoke. "Alright," he began. "How much do you know about my past?" Raven shook her head. "Nothing," she said. "Well then, I guess I'll start from the beginning," said Beast Boy. "My parents were biologists working somewhere in Upper Lumumba. They decided to take me along when I was a toddler. One day, I saw this green monkey. Naturally at a young age, you don't really think anything's dangerous. So I went over to it to try to play with it. Unfortunately, what happened next almost cost me my life."

"What happened?" asked Raven. "It bit me," said Beast Boy. "I got infected with this disease. My parents did everything to cure me, which they eventually did. There was one major side effect, though." "Your powers," said Raven. Beast Boy nodded. Then he continued. "So, as you can imagine, the village kids that were around didn't exactly take kindly to a green skinned kid. And as far as my powers, I didn't even know about them until, one day, I saw my mom being threatened by a black mamba. I just stood there, thinking of something that I could do. All I could do was think of becoming a mongoose, then, sure enough, I became a mongoose. I didn't know how it happened, but I didn't care at that point. I ran over to the snake and killed it. I felt like a hero right then and there. Several years passed since then. I was about 10 years old. One day, my parents and I went for a boat ride." Then he paused. Raven could tell the reason for his crying was coming up. "What happened?" she asked.

"There was a nearby waterfall. There was no way to get away from it. The water ran so fast and my parents would've been swept away by the current if they jumped in to try to swim to shore. Basically there was no way out of it. My mother told me to turn into a bird and fly out of the boat. I did what she told me and flew away, but she and my dad were still on the boat. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was just watch as the boat….." Beast Boy started crying again. Between sobs, he talked. "I wish there was something I could've done," he said. Raven hugged him again to comfort him. "Beast Boy, you were just a little kid, there was nothing you could've done," she said. "I'm sure there was something. It's all my fault their dead," said Beast Boy. "No it's not," said Raven. "You shouldn't blame yourself for something like that. You were only 10. Chances are that if you would've done something, you might have died with them. If that happened, then you wouldn't be in our lives right now. And if that didn't happen, and I mean it when I say this, life would be so boring and dull without you." Beast Boy stopped crying for a little and looked up at Raven. He dried his eyes and smiled. "Thanks Raven," he said. She smiled back. "You're welcome," she said.

For a minute, they just smiled and looked at each other. Then, they started leaning in towards each other. With every second passing, they got closer and closer, until…..

There was a flash of light, followed by a laugh. Then, Beast Boy and Raven realized what they were about to do and looked away from each other, both of them blushing. Then they saw Cyborg jump up from the bushes, holding a camera. "This is solid gold stuff right here," he said. Then Raven got up and walked away. "I need to be alone for a little bit," she said. Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg with anger in his eyes. "Cyborg, how fast do you think you can run?" he asked. "Pretty fast, why?" asked Cyborg. "Good, CUZ YOU'RE GONNA NEED TO RUN FAST IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!" Beast Boy turned into the Beast and ran after Cyborg, who started screaming like a girl as he ran away from Beast Boy.

SOOOOOOOOO sorry I took so long to update. The holidays kept me busy and I had writer's block. I hope this chapter will make up for that. The idea for this chapter came from Agent of the Divine One. So, I dedicate this chapter to you AotDO. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope this chapter turned out good.


	18. Rage of a beast

Trip to Hawaii

For the past 20 minutes, Starfire had taken Robin on every single roller coaster ride, each time scaring him and making him a little sick. Just as they got off the current ride, Starfire saw one that spun round and round at high speeds. Already feeling a little sick from the last rides, this just made him lose it. He ran for a trash can and began vomiting. Starfire came over to see if he was okay. After he was done, he pulled his head out of the can. "No more rides, please," he said. "Very well then, Robin," said Starfire. "I apologize for making you ill." Robin walked over to a nearby water fountain and washed his mouth out. "Don't worry about it, Starfire," he said. Then Starfire had an idea that she thought would make him feel better. "Why don't we go get a hot dog?" she asked. "We can put ketchup, mustard, onions, frosting, bugs, and grass on it." Since his stomach wasn't completely settled, and since Starfire mentioned disgusting things for a hot dog, he ran back over to the trash can to do what he had to do. "Maybe that was not a very good idea," said Starfire.

Meanwhile, over near Pearl Harbor, Beast Boy, Raven, and a badly beaten Cyborg were leaving the area. The whole way there, Beast Boy and Raven never said a word to each other, but every now and again, they would keep exchanging glances, then they'd immediately turn away and blush. Cyborg was getting a little annoyed at them constantly doing this. "Will you two stop looking at each other, then looking away?" he asked. "Cyborg, I'm really not in the mood to hear what you have to say," said Beast Boy. "So before I break you apart again, I'd shut up." "Jeez, BB," said Cyborg. "Don't have a cow." They just kept walking for awhile until they reached the amusement park that the woman at the front desk mentioned. "Hey," said Beast Boy. "Why don't we check this place out?" Raven gave him a look. "Didn't I say earlier that I don't do amusement parks?" she asked. "Come on, Raven," said Beast Boy. "Let's at least give it a shot. You don't have to go on the rides if you don't want to." After hearing that, Raven said, "Fine, let's go."

They walked in and saw all the rides, the food, the attractions, everything. Even Raven had to admit that she was a little willing to try out some of the rides, but not too much. "If anyone needs me, I'll be at a food stand," said Cyborg. "Wait a minute," said Raven. She went over to Cyborg and took some of his money. "Hey!" he shouted. "I'm tired of you constantly throwing up everywhere," said Raven. "I'm limiting your cash amount." Cyborg saw that he only had $10. "WHAT AM I GONNA BUY WITH THIS?!" he screamed. "A soda and a snack," said Raven. "If you don't like what you have, too bad. Maybe it'll teach you not to spend so much money on so much food." Cyborg glared at her and walked away. Beast Boy was just laughing at what Raven just did. "That was awesome," he said. "I don't think it's going to work though." Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" she asked. "Because he'll probably find a way to make people give him their food," replied Beast Boy. Raven knew Beast Boy had a point. Cyborg would do anything to get food in his stomach.

As Cyborg left to get some food, Beast Boy went into a line to go on one of the roller coasters. "You coming?" he asked Raven. Raven shook her head. "Just go without me. I'll just wait for you," she said. "Alright then," said Beast Boy. Raven found a bench and sat down. Not long after Beast Boy got on the ride, a teenage boy came over to Raven. "Hey, pretty lady," he said. Raven turned her head to face him. When she saw him, she thought he looked a little familiar. With that aside, she glared at him. "If you're trying to hook up, it's not going to happen," she said. "Oh come on," said the boy. "You know you can't resist me." Raven just rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea how you just sounded?" she asked. "That's one of the dumbest things I could possibly hear a guy say." Then she walked away. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab and squeeze her arm. She turned around and saw that it was the boy. "Let go of me now," said Raven. "I don't think so," said the boy. Raven tried to pull away, but the boy's grip was too tight.

"Let go of me you jerk!" she shouted. "Hey!" screamed another voice. The boy turned around to see Beast Boy, who had just gotten off the ride, walking over to him. "I believe she asked you to let her go," he said. "Yeah, so?" said the boy. "I suggest you do it," said Beast Boy. The kid just laughed at him. After taking a good look at him, Beast Boy realized there was something familiar to him about this kid. "Have we met before?" he asked. "Maybe this will jog your memory: S.W." Beast Boy's eyes widened. "That's it," he said. "You're the jerk from the plane." The kid nodded. "Guilty as charged," he said. "Oh, by the way." The kid let go of Raven and swung his fist until it connected with Beast Boy's face, who was knocked to the floor. Raven gasped at what just happened. While Beast Boy tried getting back up, he felt a blow to his stomach. As he groaned in pain, the kid taunted him. "What's the matter tough guy? Too weak to give me a wedgie now?" Beast Boy tried getting up again, but the kid kicked him again. He could feel tears of pain coming. "What's wrong little baby? Did that hurt? Why don't you go home and cry to Mommy, you green freak?" Beast Boy felt a tiny little flame build up inside of him as each insult and jeer from the kid's mouth poured out. "I guess your Pop was too much of a loser to teach you how to fight, huh? Maybe your whole family's full of losers like you." The flame inside kept getting bigger.

Then the kid rolled Beast Boy over so that they faced each other. The kid pinned him to the ground and proceeded to beat him up, each blow making the flame grow bigger and bigger. Raven ran over and pushed the kid off of Beast Boy, who retaliated by punching Raven in the face. Beast Boy saw this, then he finally snapped, and the flame bursted into an inferno. He immediately sprang to his feet and tackled the kid to the ground. When he got a good look at Beast Boy, he became terrified beyond belief. Beast Boy's eyes looked as if they were on fire. "Now you've crossed the line!" screamed Beast Boy. "First you punch me, then you insult me, and then you insult my family! You should've just stopped right there, but then you punched Raven! That, my friend was your biggest mistake!" Then Beast Boy began to beat up the scared boy. Raven, who was a little dizzy from the punch, couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had never seen Beast Boy act this way. Sure, there was the incident with Adonis, but that was nothing compared to how he was at that exact moment.

Ignoring the kid's cries for him to stop, Beast Boy just kept pulverizing him. As Beast Boy pulled his fist back for another blow, he felt a bunch of arms restrain him. It was the other Titans, who happened to see everything that went on. "Beast Boy, stop!" screamed Robin. "Just calm down man!" said Cyborg. "Friend, I believe that the mean boy has learned his lesson!" said Starfire. With Beast Boy restrained, the kid got off the ground and backed away in fear. Beast Boy tried to break free of the others' grips on him. His fury was so strong, even Cyborg and Starfire had a hard time holding the young changeling. Raven walked over to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, please calm down," she said. "Please." There was a little bit of fear in her voice, which was fair, considering that the way Beast Boy was acting would've scared anybody. Because he heard her voice, the fire burning inside of Beast Boy began to die down. After a few minutes, Beast Boy was completely calm, though still angry. He looked right at the kid and said, "If we ever come across you again, you'd better pray I'm in a good mood. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it. Understand?" The kid nodded. "Then get out of here." The kid ran away faster than a cheetah.

A security guard came over and looked at the Titans. "I'm sorry kids, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said. The Titans left and headed back to the hotel. On the way there, they all talked. "Beast Boy, are you alright?" asked Robin. "Just fine," replied Beast Boy. "I've never seen you act like that before," said Cyborg. "Not even when you were infected by the chemicals." Then Robin whispered into Beast Boy's ear. "It's because of what he did to Raven wasn't it?" he asked. Beast Boy nodded. "What are you saying Robin?" asked Starfire. "Nothing, Star. It's between me and Beast Boy." They finally made it back to the hotel. Beast Boy just went straight to his and Raven's room and laid down on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. He felt a little bad for what he did, but nonetheless felt that the kid got what he deserved. Then Raven came in. "We were going to go to the pool," she said. "Care to join us?" Beast Boy said nothing. Taking his silence as a 'no', she walked in, grabbed her bathing suit, changed in the bathroom, then walked out the door.

Even though she considered his violence unnecessary, Raven couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Maybe he really does love me," she thought. "I couldn't think of any other reason why he would snap like that after I got punched. Even if he doesn't love me, I still need to remember to thank him for caring about me." Then she proceeded down to the pool.

Here's 18. Same reasons as before: writer's block, school, and work. Finals are coming up, so that's taking up some time. Hope this was a good chapter.


	19. Lunch Time

Trip to Hawaii

Several hours had passed since the carnival incident. Beast Boy just lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Then he heard a knock on his door. Still lying motionless, he spoke. "Who is it?" he asked. "It's Robin." Beast Boy got off the bed and answered the door. Robin walked in. "I thought you were down at the pool with the others," said Beast Boy. "I thought I'd come up and check on you," replied Robin. "It's almost noon. What've you been doing?" "Just lying here," replied Beast Boy. He walked over to his bed and sat down. Robin went over and sat down next to him. "Did you want to talk about what happened this morning at the carnival?" asked Robin. "I've never seen you snap like that before."

"Yeah, well, no one ever made fun of my dead parents before. And no one besides a villain ever punched Raven. So I guess that just pushed me over the edge," said Beast Boy. "You're parents are dead?" asked Robin. "I didn't know that." "Well, now you and Raven are the only ones who know," said Beast Boy. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it that way." "Lips are sealed," said Robin. "Listen, have you eaten yet?" Beast Boy shook his head. "Not since breakfast," he replied. "And that was like at 7." "Well, in that case, why don't we all go get some pizza for lunch? I'll buy," said Robin. "It just might make you feel better." Beast Boy faced Robin and smiled. "Thanks dude."

The 2 went to the pool to grab Cyborg and the girls. All but Beast Boy and Cyborg changed out of their swimsuits (remember that BB never went down and Cyborg doesn't wear a swimsuit) and left the hotel. While they walked, Raven talked to Beast Boy. "Feeling better?" she asked. "A little bit," he replied. "How're you feeling? That looked like a hard hit you took." Raven rubbed her jaw. It hurt a little bit, but not too much. "I'm okay," she said. "Thanks for the concern." Beast Boy smiled. "Don't mention it," he said. "Seriously, get a room you 2," said Cyborg. After that remark, Beast Boy turned to face Cyborg. He turned into a mammoth and swung his trunk, smacking Cyborg 20 feet away. "Nice distance," said Robin. "Thanks," said Beast Boy.

After looking around for 10 minutes, they found a pizza joint. All but Robin sat down. Robin walked over to the counter to get their pizzas. "What would you like sir?" asked the man at the counter. "I'll have 5 large pizzas: one with cheese, one with pepperoni, one with a side of mustard, one veggie pizza, one meat lovers pizza, and one supreme pizza." The counter man counted up the total. "You're total will be $29.45." Robin gave him the money. "You're pizza will be ready in about 20 minutes," said the counter man. "Thank you," said Robin. He went back to the table. Just as Robin sat down, Cyborg walked in, looking extremely mad. Beast Boy turned around and looked at him. "Wow, Cy. You look a little TO'd," said Beast Boy. "That's because I was knocked 20 FEET AWAY BY AN OVERSIZED ELEPHANT!!!!" he screamed. Beast Boy shrugged. "You shouldn't have said what you said," he said. "Next time, just keep your mouth shut and you won't be smacked 20 feet away." Cyborg, still mad, sat down and kept glaring at Beast Boy.

About 20 minutes later, the Titans pizzas were ready. Robin walked over and grabbed their pizzas. He set each pizza in front of the person who ordered it. Robin sat down and started eating with his friends. "So what should we do for the rest of the day guys?" he asked. "I don't know about you guys, but I prefer if we just go out and do our own little things for a little bit," said Raven. "I'm all for that," said Beast Boy. "Same here," said Cyborg. "I would not mind," said Starfire. "Alright then," said Robin. "We'll just do whatever we want today then." About 30 minutes later, they were all done eating, Robin went back to put some money in the tip jar. Cyborg and Beast Boy got up to use the bathroom. As soon as everyone but Raven and Starfire left, a teenage boy came over and stood next to Starfire. "Hey, hot girl," he said. Starfire looked up and saw the boy making eyes at her. "Excuse me sir, but I know not why you called me hot, for I am actually feeling quite warm from the wonderful weather." Raven slapped her head. "When he said you're hot, he means that he likes the way you look, Starfire," she said. "Oh," she said. "So, why don't you and I do something today?" asked the teenager. "Actually, I just wanted to do something on my own today, stranger," said Starfire. "Why don't I join you then?" he asked.

Raven looked over at the counter and saw Robin glaring at the teen. She walked over to him. When she got closer, she saw that he was squeezing the counter, trying to hold back his jealousy. She looked closer and saw that it was starting to crack. "Uh, Robin? You're breaking the counter." _BREAK!!!!!!! _Raven sighed. "You broke the counter." Robin didn't care at this point. Someone was hitting on his girl. She kept telling him to go away too, but he wouldn't leave. "Come on. Let me hang with you," said the teen. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would just leave now please," said Starfire. She started walking away from him. All of a sudden, he jumped right in front of her and grinned at her. "Maybe this will change your mind," he said. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Starfire's eyes went wide. When Robin saw this, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He felt like tearing the kid apart. He saw the kiss break. He was about to move in and teach the kid a lesson, but saw something that made his eyes even wider.

The next thing the kid knew, he face was greeted by Starfire's fist as she uppercutted him. He was sent through the ceiling. Starfire faced the hole in the ceiling with her eyes glowing. "YOU DO NOT DO THE KISSING TO ME IF I DO NOT PERMIT IT!!!!!" she screamed. She stopped looking up and faced the wide eyed Robin and Raven. She blushed out of embarrassment for what she just did. She even scared the counter man. "Um, I apologize for destroying your ceiling, sir," said Starfire. "We will be willing to pay for that." Robin looked over at the counter and saw that he had broken it, just as Raven said. "And that too," he said, pointing at the broken counter. The shaken counter man shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Just promise me you won't do that again."

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked out of the bathroom and saw the hole in the wall. "Uh, dude? Did you know you got a hole in the wall?" asked Beast Boy. Then he looked at the counter. "Was there a piece of the counter missing already?"

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. It's mostly my fault, cuz I made my parents mad, so they grounded me from my computer. Hopefully this chapter makes up for that. I hope you can forgive me for making you wait so long.


	20. Need some suggestions

Trip to Hawaii

Hey readers. I need some help. I was hoping to have the next chapter up by now, but I'm having some difficulties. I'm having the Titans do their own individual things for the day, and I'm just gonna put all that in one chapter. Don't expect each one to be a whole page long, but still expect a decent size page. Just one problem: I'm not too sure what to have them do, especially Starfire. Here's what I have so far:

Robin- Arcade

Cyborg- Buffet (Come on, what'd you expect)

Raven- Bookshop (I'd tell you my idea, but then that'd just be a spoiler)

BB- Swimming with dolphins (Trust me, there'll be a funny scene within all of that)

I can't think of anything for Starfire, so if you can just help me out by giving me some suggestions, I'd really appreciate it. If you think that you can come up with better suggestions for the others as well, I'm all for that. Whatever it takes to make this a good story. Hope you can help. Till then.


	21. Apologies

Apologies

Hey. I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Believe me, I'm trying to get these

stories updated. Unfortunately, my new job at Star Nursery isn't exactly allowing me

enough time to get things done. But trust me, I didn't quit on the people who want to

keep reading these stories. Just try to be a little more patient.

-Green Beast


	22. Robin & Cyborg

Trip to Hawaii

After lunch, the Titans walked outside. "Alright guys," said Robin. "We'll meet back at the hotel. Have fun." Then they all split up to do their own things.

**Robin**

Robin walked around town for a while and couldn't find anything to do. He sighed. "There's got to be something I can do around here," he said to himself. He walked around some more trying to find a little entertainment. Still nothing. He found a bench and sat down. "How could there be nothing for me to do?" he asked himself. Just then, he saw a group of kids running towards a building. He looked above the door and saw a sign saying 'Arcade'. Robin smiled and got up. "Now _that's _what I'm talking about," he said. He headed towards the building. He opened the door, looked inside, and looked at the awesomeness that was the arcade. There was a bunch of stuff to do: Shooting games, fighting games, even virtual reality games. All Robin could get out was, "Whoa."

His attention shifted to a large group of people crowding around 2 boys playing a shooting game. He went over to check it out. One boy was about 16 with red hair. The other one was 18 with black hair. What Robin saw them doing amazed him. Every enemy that needed to be shot had been hit with extreme accuracy. And when one boy didn't see an enemy in the corner, the other one, just by looking from the corner of his eyes, shouted to him where he was, and he would quickly point his gun and shoot down the guy. "Now that's real teamwork," Robin said. Within minutes, the level had been cleared. Everyone cheered for them as they gave their thanks and shook each other's hand. Robin went up to them and decided to talk to them. "That was amazing, you two," he said. The two boys just stared at him. "You say that as if we didn't know that already," said the redhead rather rudely. Robin was a bit taken aback by his remark. "I was just complimenting you," he said. "Fine, whatever, thanks," said the black haired boy.

"Anyway, how about I have a shot at this game? I'm not too bad at this myself. Maybe I could even beat your high score." he asked. The boys just started laughing. "You? Try to beat this game? There's no way you can master our high score," said the redhead. "We're the best gamers on the island. Trying to beat us is like trying to get to Hawaii by foot or car: impossible. It's at 1,000,000 and currently the overall high score of the game." Now Robin was getting tired of their attitudes. "How much you want to bet?" asked Robin. "How much you got?" asked the black haired kid. Robin pulled out his wallet and pulled out $500 bucks. "How about you?" asked Robin. The boys pulled out all the money from their pockets and summed up to $930 bucks. "You beat our score, you get our money," said the redhead. "If you don't, we get your $500 plus $930 bucks." Although an unfair deal, Robin accepted. He never turned down a deal like this. "Deal," he said, and shook the boys' hands. Robin grabbed a gun, put in 2 quarters, and pressed start. "So what difficulty did you have this on?" asked Robin. "Hard," said they said. Robin looked and saw that hard was only the second hardest difficulty. "You've never gone to 'Expert'?" he asked. The boys shook their heads. Then he started chuckling a little bit. "If you were really the best gamers, you would be playing this on 'Expert'," he said. Everyone gasped at Robin's statement. "What did you just say?" the boys asked. "You heard me loud and clear," said Robin. He picked 'Expert' and began to play. "You're won't last 5 seconds," said the boys. Once the game started, Robin had already been surrounded by enemies. Everyone thought he was done for. Everyone was wrong.

Robin started shooting with extreme accuracy, hitting everyone with each shot fired. He progressed through the area quickly, then moved on to the next spot. Now Robin had hit a very hard spot. He was surrounded everywhere, and when he shot one guy down, another would quickly take his place. Robin's health was going down slowly, but surely. He finally finished everyone off, but he only had a little bit of health left. Then he got an idea. He quickly took what time he had and pulled out 4 quarters and kept them in his hand. When it came time to start shooting again, he was surrounded again, this time by more than what he had been surrounded by before. Within seconds, Robin had been shot down, but just brushed it off. With great speed, he inserted 2 coins into the player 1 slot and the other 2 into player 2. He pressed both 'Start' buttons, picked up the second gun, and fired away. With a gun in each hand and extreme focus on his targets, Robin had become 2 players in one. All enemies had been taken down within seconds. Everyone, including the rude boys, stared at Robin, eyes wide and mouths dropped to the floor.

At the end of the level, Robin easily took out everyone, only being shot twice since he continued the game. The game was intense, but over. Robin looked at his high score and smiled in extreme content. The new high score had summed up to 765,867,298 (just pushed some random numbers on the keyboard). Robin replaced the guns and went over to the boys. He held out his hand. "I believe we had a deal," he said. Although hesitant for a few minutes, the boys finally handed over the money. They both broke down and started crying. Everyone in the arcade looked at Robin, which freaked him out a little. "What?" he said. Everyone started cheering and ran towards him. Robin's eyes went wide. "Uh-oh," he said. Not feeling like becoming a pancake again, he bolted for the door and ran, followed by a bunch of new fans.

**Cyborg**

Even though he had just eaten, Cyborg was still hungry (Come on, you really think I'm going to give his appetite up as a running gag in this fic?). "I wonder where else I can get some food," he said. Then he saw something that he considered heaven on earth: an all you can eat buffet, serving food from all over the world. Cyborg started crying. "I'm in heaven," he said. He ran through the doors and saw many different spots with food: Italian, French, Mexican, Indian, Russian, and Oriental. He started drooling so much he could've made the Nile. Eyes wide, he started looking around, wondering what to eat first. Since he couldn't decide, he finally said, "I'LL JUST HAVE IT ALL!!!" He darted towards the start of the line and grabbed a plate. Then he heard an "Ahem". He turned around and saw one of the payment collector hold out his hand. "Payment before consumption," he said. "$20 per person." Cyborg pulled out some money and gave it to him. Then he set his sights on all the food in front of him.

From Italian, he grabbed everything from pasta and garlic bread to pizza and giant meatballs.

At the French section, he grabbed French bread, ratatouille, escargot, pate (pronounced pa-tay I think), and plenty of éclairs.

When he saw everything from the Mexican section, all he could say was "Yo quiero." He grabbed every burrito, taquito, quesadilla, taco, and anything else he could get his hands on.

In the Indian section, he grabbed some flat bread, Bisi bele bath, idli, Masala Dosa, and one could go on and on. (But I'm not gonna)

From the Russian section, he got large amounts of teur', botvin'ya, borscht, ukha, shchi, studen', katlyeti, pelmini, and blini.

From the Oriental section, he grabbed plenty of duck, pork, beef, chow mein, kung pao chicken, mandarin chicken, orange chicken, sushi, egg rolls, and fortune cookies. He would've gotten miso soup, but then he asked the cook what the white cubes were. He responed with tofu (I think you can pretty much guess why he declined).

Once he had all of his food, he sat down and put a total of 20 trays of food on a table that could fit 20 people. He took slow bites of his food, savoring every little bit of flavor. Once he got halfway, he finally started stuffing his face in a most disgusting manner. Everybody looked away in disgust as Cyborg ate. Once he finished, he was still hungry, so he went back to the line. "Sorry Sir, we have no more food, you took it all," said a cook. Cyborg's eyes widened, then he started screaming. "I'M STILL HUNGRY!!!!" he shouted. Then he did something that only extreme hunger could do to someone: he ran around and ate everyone else's food. All 100 customers. After Cyborg finally became full, he sat down. "Now that's what I call a good meal," he said. Then he saw the owner come towards him with a piece of paper in his hand. "Sir, you do realize that you're going to have to pay these people back for stealing their food, right?" he asked. Cyborg nearly short-circuited when he heard that. "What?! Why do I have to pay them back?!" he asked. "Because you stole their food, Sir," replied the owner. "Plus you should pay the other people that didn't get any food because you took every last bit and left nothing for them." This just made Cyborg even more agitated. "What?! It's not my fault! They should've been here earlier!" The owner just stared at Cyborg, determined to make him pay for everything. "Fine," said Cyborg. "Give me the bill." The owner handed him the piece of paper in his hand. Cyborg looked at it, widened his eyes to unbelievable size, and screamed for about 3 minutes. "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME PAY $6600?!" The owner nodded. "$2000 for the customers who lost their food, and $4600 for the 230 that didn't get their food."

Cyborg glared at the owner as he reached for his wallet. He looked inside and saw, unfortunately, that he had only $10. All he could get out was "Uh……". The owner looked at him. "If you can't pay, you'll have to work it off. We'll pay you, then you can pay everyone here whatever you owe them." He walked away. Cyborg slammed his head on the table. "Man, what else could go wrong?" he asked himself. Then, he felt some kind of pain in his stomach. "Oh no," he said. He ran to the nearest restroom. Unfortunately for Cyborg, instead of puking, he had to (what's a cleaner way of saying this?) let it out a different way. He sat down on the toilet and proceeded, unleashing a powerful smell. Within minutes, everyone in the buffet ran out screaming. Never again will Cyborg consume more than he should. (Ha! Yeah right.)

If that last part kinda grossed you out, sorry 'bout that. Just needed something new besides throwing up all the time. Now I know I said that I'd put all the Titans activities on one whole page, but since I took so long to update, I just thought I'd take what I have and put it in. I'll get the other 3 on the next chapter. I got a new job at the gov't center since I got laid off from Star Nursery, and my hours, for summer at least, should give me a little more free time to update this story and my 'Over the Hedge' stories. So so so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update. Well, here it is after God knows how many months. Again, so sorry. Hopefully, this chapter's good, cuz my brain is pretty much fried from trying to think about what I'm writing and fitting in work and school (and it'll be a little worse in the fall once I go to CCSN, but at least I'm there and not at Centennial High anymore. If any viewers reading this just recently graduated, just wanna say congrats!)


	23. Notice

I just thought it'd be appropriate to let everyone know that I won't be working on my stories for the next 2 weeks starting this Saturday because I'm leaving my Las Vegas home and going to Washington DC with my parent's and sister. In other words, I'm not going to have a computer to work with. A couple of the stories are almost ready to be updated, but still expect at least one more week after I get back before anything is updated. I leave 8/4 and don't come back until 8/19. Wish me a safe trip.

PS- I just turned 18 this past Friday, so a late happy b-day will be appreciated. Also, if I take long to update, it's now cuz my stupid cousin infected my computer with a virus. Just thought I'd let you know.


	24. Starfire

Trip to Hawaii

**Starfire**

Starfire had walked around for a little bit before spying a small rental shop. "I wonder what this tiny mall contains," she said. With her curiosity getting the best of her, and since she had nothing better to do, she went to check it out. Inside, she saw a bunch of swim gear and surfboards on every rack and shelf. Starfire's eyes widened with excitement. Starfire saw some surfboards, and after giving a little thought, she decided to surf that afternoon. She walked over to the surfboards to pick one out. After a few minutes of being unable to pick one, she saw an employee and called him over to her. He walked over with a kind smile on his face. "Welcome to Hawaii's Rental Shack," he said. "Have you made a decision on a board yet? They're all in very good condition." Starfire saw a bright pink board with blue suns on it. "Would you recommend this one?" she asked. "I have never experienced the art of surfing before, and this board looks very pretty." The employee looked at it. "Well, I don't think a board this size is good for you," he said. "You might need a smaller one." Starfire sighed. "But," the employee added, causing Starfire to look at him with high hopes. "I think we might have a small board in the back that has this same design. Let me look real quickly." He went to the back and looked around for it. Starfire waited anxiously for him to come back out. After 20 seconds passed, she saw him come out carrying a pink board with blue suns on it. Starfire jumped for joy. "Here you go, miss," said the employee. "Thank you so very much sir!" said Starfire. She took the board and tucked it under her arm. "Now, if you would be so kind, would you please point me in the direction of the 'suits that are wet'?" she asked. The employee raised an eyebrow. "You mean……wetsuits?" Starfire nodded. "Of course, they're right over there," he said as he pointed to the opposite end of the store. "Thank you again sir," said Starfire. Starfire turned around. Unfortunately, when Starfire turned around, so did the board, being that it was still tucked under her arm. The back end swung around and smacked the employee in the face. (And with the strength of a Tamaranian, I'm sure you can imagine that guy being knocked out for hours.)

Thanks to Starfire's knack for mall shopping, she had no trouble finding a wetsuit that fit her. Starfire found a pink and black short-sleeved wetsuit. After collecting all her items, she went over to the cashier, who looked like a fat, sleazy scumbag. "Here are all of my items, good sir," said Starfire. All the man replied with was, "Whatever." Starfire was taken aback by his rude remark, but just brushed it off. After ringing up the items, he said, "$45.75." (14 for the wetsuit rental, 31.75 for a board rental)

Starfire only had 20s, so she pulled out $60 and gave it to the guy. He took the money, opened the register and put the money inside. He closed the register and said, "Now get outta here." Starfire's eyes widened. "But, sir, I believe you are supposed to give me my change because I paid more than what I was supposed to have given you," she said. The cashier just eyed her. "And that means what to me?" he asked. Now Starfire was getting somewhat irritated, a bit of a rare for the young alien. "Excuse me, sir," she said. "I have been taught the ways of Earth money, and I am sure that when a person gives more than what he or she owes, that person should be given whatever is left over from the payment." The cashier looked at her again. "Are you done? If so, then get outta here." Now Starfire was mad. "Listen, you Clorbag!" she screamed. "I demand that you give me my change!" The cashier just snickered. "Or what? You're gonna cry?" Starfire just glared and went outside and grabbed a nearby rock, about the size of a human head. She walked back in and stopped at the cashier counter. The cashier had a puzzled look. "What are you doing with that rock?" Starfire just looked at the cashier made a mischievous smile, which made him somewhat nervous. What happened next nearly made the cashier wet himself. With very little effort, she crushed the rock with both her hands until it was nothing but a bunch of dirt in her hands. The cashier just stood there shaking. "Now, shall I try it on another object?" she asked. "Perhaps something in your tiny mall?" "Your change is coming right up!" said the cashier in a hurry. He immediately opened the register and pulled out Starfire's change. Starfire took it, grabbed her things, and walked out the door.

After reaching the beach, she changed into her wetsuit and grabbed her board. Because she had only _seen_ what surfing was, she didn't know exactly what to do. So she decided to learn by looking at other surfers (I'm actually looked up instructions on how to surf, cuz I have no idea myself). She saw a group of surfers screaming in excitement, holding their boards above their heads, and running out to the water (saw a little cartoon doing it). "So the first thing I must do is hold my board of surfing above my head and run out to the water while screaming like an 'oh' that is weird, and Raven calls them?" she asked herself. "It seems rather odd, but if that will help me with surfing, then I guess I must do it." She took her board, held it above her head, ran, and started screaming. Everyone around her looked at her with a puzzled look, but just brushed it off. Once she got to the water, she stopped, waiting to see what the surfers did next. When she saw them lay down with their stomachs on their boards, she copied them. Then the surfers started paddling out, so Starfire went after them. She saw them stop and turn around so that the front of the board was facing towards the shore, so she stopped with them. She saw that no one was doing anything except sitting there. "Are we waiting for something?" she asked them. "We're waiting for a killer wave!" said one excited surfer. Starfire gasped. "But why would you want to wait for a wave that will kill you?" Everyone looked at her for a second then laughed. "I do not see what is so funny about that," said Starfire. Once the surfer stopped laughing, he said, "What I meant was we're waiting for a good and big wave so we could have a better time surfing." Starfire blushed from embarrassment. "Don't worry about it," said the surfer. "You're not the first person who misunderstood something like that." Just then, a big wave started to build up.

"Here it is, boys!" said the surfer. "Let's ride!" Once it was time, everyone started to stand up and ride the wave. Starfire stood up and almost fell off a few times. Once she found her balance, she found herself surfing for the first time, and she loved it. "Oh, I must show this to Robin!" she thought to herself. "I am sure he'd love to see this!" Unfortunately for Starfire, letting her mind wander off caused her to lose focus and fall into the water. When she popped her head out of the water, she looked around for her board. She saw that it had washed up on the shore. She started going towards the shore, but didn't notice another big wave forming behind her. All of a sudden, she felt her self being lifted by the wave. The next thing she knew, she landed face down on the sandy shore. She lifted her head out of the dirt and spat out the sand in her mouth. "I believe I shall 'call it a day' as the people of Earth say," she said, dazed and dizzy. When she got up, she grabbed her board and started walking. Then she saw someone run past her. That someone turned out to be Robin. "Robin?" she asked. While still running, he turned around and screamed, "FLY STAR! FLY!" Starfire had a puzzled look until she turned around and saw a big group of people running towards her. She immediately took off towards Robin as fast as she could. When she finally caught up with Robin, she picked him up and flew into the air, away from the big group. Trying to catch his breathe, Robin managed to get out, "Thanks, Star."

I'm back! For those who are a tad bit confused about that last part, look back in Ch. 22. Well, because it's been over half a year since I put in an actual chapter rather than a notice, and because I wanted to change a few things on Raven and Beast Boy's stories, I decided to make this chapter for Starfire. Just wanna give everyone my sincerest apologies for the long wait. I hope this chapters good. Review pleez!

PS- For those who like looking at deviantART and are members of the site, look me up at bboywonder. And pleez comment if you are a member of DA.


	25. Raven & Beast Boy

Trip to Hawaii

**Raven**

Raven looked around to see if there was something for her to do. Unfortunately, she kept thinking about a certain green boy, which was making things complicated. Luckily for her, she found something that took her mind off of him: the library, and this library was huge. She opened the door and walked in saw that the whole place had a bookshelf covering almost every corner, with at least 200 books on every shelf. "I'll have to admit, this could give the Library of Congress a run for its money," she said. She walked around until she pulled a random book off of the shelf. The book was called 'Flowers from the Storm'. "This looks interesting," said Raven. When she turned looked at the spine of the book, she saw a label marked 'ROMANCE'. Raven's eyes went wide and a nearby light bulb exploded. Everyone immediately looked to the source of the explosion. Raven tried to hide the fact that she caused it, which seemed to work since no one glared at her. "Well, that was unexpected," she said to herself. She put the book back in its place and grabbed another one called 'Born in Fire'. "Okay, maybe this one won't have anything to do with-" she stopped before finishing her sentence when she saw that this book was labeled with the same one as before. In a dull and somewhat annoyed voice she said, "Romance." She replaced this book and grabbed another one. Unfortunately, this one was the same as the other 2. She repeated this action over and over until she went through almost every book in the bookshelf. "What is going on?!" she screamed. That got her a quick shush from everybody in the library. Raven apologized and stepped back to see a giant sign above the bookshelf. "Out of all the types of categories I could choose from, it had to be this one," she said. There, on the sign, read 'Romance Section'. Raven wanted to get her mind off of Beast Boy, and finding herself accidentally going to the 'Romance' section of the library didn't exactly help her.

"Well, I might as well," she said. She grabbed a random book and went to the front desk. She checked out the book and walked out the door. Well, might as well read it. She pulled out the book and started to read as she walked by the beach. By the time she hit the beach area, she was already at Ch. 5. Unfortunately for her, she had come to the first romantic part. Also unfortunate for her was that she started to think more and more about Beast Boy. Things only got worse as she started to imagine herself and Beast Boy in those parts. He was the handsome man holding her in his strong arms, while she was the beautiful young girl captivated by him. Then she got to the part which she was afraid to get to: kissing. She read on as the lovers started leaning towards each other, all the while still imagining herself and Beast Boy doing what the book was. When it got close to the actual kiss, there was a sudden 'BOOM' from every light on the street. Raven's face turned beet red, which caused her to close her book and immediately run. She kept running until she reached the docks. She touched her hand to her head and stroked it. "Why can't I just get him out of my head?" she asked herself. She sighed and looked out into the ocean. She saw a pod of dolphins jumping in the water and swimming around, which caused her to make a small smile. Then she noticed something weird about one dolphin. It was jumping through the water like all the others, but it also looked like it was…….waving at her. All of a sudden, she saw that same dolphin jump and smack its head on the side of a nearby cruise ship. One more thing about this dolphin….it was green.

**Beast Boy**

Beast Boy walked along the streets. He wasn't thinking about what he could do or where he would go to do it. All he could think about was Raven. Just then, he saw a snow cone vendor. "Maybe that'll take my mind off of her," he said. He stood in line and waited to get his snow-cone. He finally got to the front of the line and said, "One snow-cone please." The vendor scooped up a cone of ice. "What flavor would you like?" he asked. "I'll take grape," replied Beast Boy. The vendor put the grape dye on the ice and handed it to Beast Boy. Beast Boy thanked the vendor and paid him. When he decided to eat some of his snow-cone, he gasped when realized that what he got did everything but take his mind off of Raven. "Of course," he said. "I asked for grape, and grape flavored things are purple. And what else would purple remind me of?" Beast Boy decided to head to the beach. He thought maybe a swim could clear his mind. After eating his snow-cone, he ran for the water. As soon as he was about to go in, he realized that he didn't have his suit with him. "Ah, crud," he said. "Wait a minute." With a smack to his forehead, he had realized something. "I change into animals, including water animals," he said. "Raven's right. I must not have a brain." Mentioning her name got him thinking about her again. "Alright, maybe a little swim will help me out." Without further ado, he changed into a small fish so he could swim around in the shallow area. Unfortunately, that didn't help him clear his head. Then he saw a pod of dolphins further out. "Hmm, I've always wanted to swim with dolphins," he said. He swam further out until the water was deep enough, then he changed into a dolphin. When he met up with the other ones, he started swimming and jumping around with them.

Beast Boy then started swimming out, adding a few jumps in. He found that this helped him get his mind off of Raven very easily. He spent the next few hours playing around with the dolphins and jumping with them. He was having the time of his life. When the pod started moving, he followed them. After a while, they stopped and played under water for a little bit. Eventually, they all had to come up for air, so they resurfaced. Beast Boy reached the surface and breathed air into his lungs. All of a sudden, he heard a bunch of explosions on the shore. He saw that lights lining the whole street had blown up. All of the explosions reminded him of someone he had tried to forget for the moment: Raven. "Oh, great," he said. As if on cue, he saw her running until she came to the docks. "Well, since she's here, might as well say hi," said Beast Boy. The other dolphins started moving again, so he followed again. When he got close enough, he started jumping out of the water while still heading in the same direction as the others. He saw Raven turn her head and look out into the ocean. When he was sure that she saw him and the others he started waving while he jumped. Unknown to Beast Boy, he got out in front of the pod. Also unknown to Beast Boy, there was a nearby cruise ship that was right in front of him. The next thing he knew, his head met with iron as he ran into the side of the ship. Beast Boy, dazed and dizzy, started to see black slowly cover his vision as he drifted to the bottom.

Hey there! Thought this weekend would be a good time to update, since I don't have any homework due soon for any of my classes. Hope you liked this chapter, and expect another one soon, hopefully. Btw, for some that don't know, the Library of Congress, mentioned in Raven's part, is considered the largest library in the world. Learned that from National Treasure. :)


	26. A Close Call

Trip to Hawaii

Trip to Hawaii

Starfire was carrying Robin in the air while trying to avoid the huge stampeding crowd below them. "Where shall we fly to, Robin?" asked Starfire. "As long as I'm far away from being trampled by a bunch of crazies, I'm fine with anywhere," he replied. Both flew for another 10 minutes trying to ditch the crowd, but they just kept following. "Don't these people ever give up?" asked Robin. It wasn't long before they were flying above the beach with the crowd still hot on their trail. While Starfire looked around for a place away from the crowd, she saw 2 figures on the ground. One was dragging the other, who seemed unconscious, out of the water and onto the shore. Upon closer observation, she saw that the 2 figures were none other than Raven carrying an unconscious Beast Boy out of the water. Starfire put her hands over her mouth and gasped. "Oh Robin, Beast Boy is unconscious! We must help him!" she screamed. Starfire heard nothing from Robin. "Robin?" she asked. Suddenly, she realized that her hands were empty. She also remembered that she was still flying in mid-air. She immediately went wide-eyed and was only able to say, "Oops." Starfire looked down and saw Robin being completely surrounded by the group. All Robin could say was, "Aw, crud." He was immediately jumped by all of the fans in the group. "STAR!! HELP ME!!" he screamed over the crowd. "Excuse me," she said to the crowd. "Can you please back away from my friend?" No one responded. She tried it again a little louder. "I ask again, can you please back away from my friend?" Again, no response. Starfire took a deep breath and screamed, "BACK AWAY FROM ROBIN, PLEASE!!" Practically getting the whole beach's attention, the crowd backed away from a scrape and bruised covered Robin. Starfire walked over to Robin and picked him up. "My sincerest apologies, Robin," said Starfire. "You are not injured are you?" Robin looked at Starfire, and chuckled. "Surprisingly not. Thanks for the help." Starfire smiled, but then suddenly remembered Beast Boy. "Oh, friend Robin, I just saw Raven dragging Beast Boy out of the salty water! We must go help him immediately!" She grabbed his arm went towards their 2 comrades.

Raven dragged Beast Boy about 10 feet away from the water before she finally lay him down. The first thing she did was check to see if he was breathing. She put her ear close to his mouth and heard nothing. She knew what she had to do. She opened his mouth and said, "Beast Boy, you'd better be unconscious for real." She put her mouth to his and started to perform CPR. At this time, Robin and Starfire had just arrived. "Raven, how is he?" asked Robin. After breathing a few breaths into Beast Boy, Raven replied. "I'm performing CPR on him! How do you think he is?!" she screamed. "Sorry, I'm just asking," replied Robin. Just as Raven was about to breathe into Beast Boy again, Starfire screamed, "Raven! Beast Boy has something in his hair!" Raven looked. She noticed a small section of red in his green hair and recognized it as blood. "Robin, quick!" screamed Raven. "Check his head and make sure it's nothing major! Starfire call for an ambulance!" While Starfire used Robin's phone to call an ambulance, Robin knelt down and checked Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy had a small gash where his head hit the side of the side of the ship. "Raven, Beast Boy has a 2 inch gash on his head," he said. "Robin, use something to cover his wound, quickly!" commanded Raven. Since Robin didn't have much around, he used his shirt covered Beast Boy's gash while Raven continued her CPR cycle on him. Starfire hung up the phone and said, "Friend Raven, the ambulance people say they shall arrive in 10 minutes." "Good," she replied, and then she went back to reviving Beast Boy. "Come on, don't you dare die on me, BB," she said to herself. She tried it one more time. Suddenly, Beast Boy started gagging and water came out of his mouth. Beast Boy started to breathe again.

Raven let out a sigh of relief and looked down at Beast Boy as he opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked. All Raven could do after all that happened was hold him close and cry, causing a nearby lamp to explode. "Hey, what's wrong, Raven?" he asked, completely ignoring the small explosion. Raven got a hold of herself to avoid anymore exploding lamps and told him, "Nothing. Everything's okay now." Beast Boy felt a strong pain in his head. "Aw man. Why does my head hurt so much?" "Don't worry about that," said Raven. "Just rest right now." "Heh, with this kind of headache I'm not entirely sure I can do that," he said. After 10 minutes, the ambulance finally showed up and drove Beast Boy to the Kuakini Hospital while the others remained on the beach. "Should we go with him?" asked Starfire. "Yeah, let's go," said Raven. Before they left, Robin grabbed his blood stained shirt and slipped it back on. After asking for directions, they all headed for the hospital. On the way, they saw a sign in front of a buffet restaurant saying, 'Temporarily closed due to shortage of food and foul odor'. Robin sighed and said, "I think I can guess who's responsible for this." Suddenly the door opened and out came exactly who Robin was talking about. "Eh, hi guys," said Cyborg. "You just never learn, do you numbskull?" said Raven. All Cyborg could do was blush in embarrassment. "I must agree with Raven," said Starfire. "You are indeed a skull that is numb." "Come on, you bottomless pit," said Robin. "Beast Boy was in an accident, and we're going to the hospital to check on him."

When the team reached the hospital and asked to see Beast Boy, they were told to wait in the lobby for a little bit. Almost an hour had passed and all were worried. Especially Raven. She just hoped that she wasn't too late in saving him. "Please be okay, Beast Boy," she thought. Suddenly, a doctor came into the lobby. Raven was the first to go over to him. "How is he? Is he okay?" she asked. "He'll be just fine, though he did have to take a few stitches for his wound. I would advise him to look where he's going in the future if I were you. "You could tell that kid a bunch of times to do that and he still won't listen," Cyborg joked. "He should be okay to leave today," said the doctor. "You can go see him now if you want. He's in room 57."

The team walked to Beast Boy's room and opened the door. They saw him sitting on the bed with a bandage wrapped around his head. "How're you feeling?" asked Robin. "Fine," said Beast Boy. "Aside from the fact my head feels like a hammer hit it." "Well, the doctor says you should be able to go home today," said Cyborg. "Good," said Beast Boy. "Not sure if I could handle a night in a hospital." "Oh yes," said Starfire. "It would be most unpleasant if you had to spend a lonely night inside this big medical building." Beast Boy looked over by the door and saw Raven just standing there with a sad look on her face. "Um, guys, can I get a few minutes alone with Raven, please?" asked Beast Boy. "Of course, dear friend," said Starfire. "Sure, pal," said Robin. "And miss a Kodak moment? I don't think so!" said Cyborg. "Out, Cyborg," said Beast Boy. Within seconds, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were out the door. Within seconds after that, Cyborg was back in the room. "Sorry, but I can't miss this," he said with a big smile. Suddenly, strong orange fingers snatched his ear and started pulling him. "OW STAR! YOU'RE PULLING MY EAR OFF!" "If you had just listened, I would not be pulling on your ear," she said. "Our friend demanded privacy with Raven, and so we shall give it to them." Starfire was finally out of the room with Cyborg, still screaming from the ear pulling.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, who was still standing by the door. "You okay?" he asked. Raven looked up at him and let out a small chuckle. "I should be asking you that question," she said. Beast Boy laughed at her reply. "You just looked a little upset," he said. "So, are you okay?" he asked again. Raven walked over to the bed and sat beside him. The next thing she did surprised him: she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him like never before. This caused Beast Boy to blush so hard there was no green left on his face. "I thought we lost you for a second back on the beach," she said. "I don't know what I….. I mean _we_ would do without you." Raven's words just made Beast Boy blush even more. "Uh, who are you and what've you done with Raven?" he asked. "Don't forget, you almost died not too long ago," she said. "Even someone with my usual attitude will start to act like this because of that." With that said, Beast Boy couldn't help but smile and hug Raven back. "So is hugging going to be a regular thing then?" he asked with a smile. "Don't push it," replied Raven. "Okay," he replied back. With that, the two stopped hugging and headed for the door. When Beast Boy walked out, Raven quietly said, "Don't push it….just yet."

Finally, after almost half a year, Chapter 26 is up. So so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOO sorry. One other thing, my cousin, who helped me out a lot with this, brought up the question of why Raven didn't heal Beast Boy's head. So just in case other people are wondering the same thing she did, here are my reasons: One, if I just had her heal his head, then I basically wouldn't have this long a page. Two, I thought this would be better than a simple heal and help build Raven and Beast Boy's bond. Three, where's the fun in using healing powers and not have Raven actually try to save him? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little bit more away from the humor somewhat, but I think it's time for a few of those since all the individual stories were funny.


	27. An awkward moment

Trip to Hawaii

It was around 6 pm, and after Beast Boy's close call, the Titans were ready to get back to the hotel and relax. Everyone went to their rooms. In Raven and Beast Boy's room, Beast Boy immediately lay down on his bed and lay his head on the pillow. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm ready for a nap right now," he said. "Well, I'm going to go downstairs and get some food," said Raven. "Did you want me to bring you something back?" Beast Boy smiled and shook his head. "No thanks, Rae," he said. With that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Raven went over to Cyborg's door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She decided to go through his door and see if anyone was in there. The room was completely empty. Raven let out a long sigh and said, "Most likely, he's already downstairs gorging himself to blotation." She walked out of his room and walked over to Robin and Starfire's room. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Starfire. "Hello, Friend Raven," she said with a smile on her face. "I was just going to get something to eat downstairs," she said. "Did you want to come?" "Of course we would!" she said excitedly. "I'm game, let's go," said Robin. Before he could get out the door though, Raven put her hand in front of him to stop him. "First, you might want to wear something with a little less…..red," she said. Robin looked at himself and realized he was still wearing his blood stained shirt. "Uh, right," he said. "Go ahead friend Raven," said Starfire. "We will meet you down there."

Raven made her way to the hotel buffet while Starfire waited for Robin to change his shirt. Starfire sat on the bed while Robin opened his suitcase to search for a clean shirt. When he found one, he set it on the bed and removed his other shirt. Suddenly, he heard a small gasp from Starfire. Robin turned and looked at Starfire. "What's wrong, Starfire?" he asked. He noticed that she was blushing. He raised an eyebrow at first, until he came to realization that he had his shirt off. Right in front of his secret love. "Okay, this is very awkward," he thought to himself. "And the worst part is, I'm having a problem with it _now_. She saw me without it earlier today, and I wasn't bothered. So why is it bothering me now? Why? Why?!" While Robin was having a panic attack in his mind, Starfire was busy 'analyzing' Robin. "My, it looks as though Robin is spending much more time in the room of working out than usual," she thought. "He looks, how do these Earth girls, 'hot'. I saw him without it earlier, yet I did not feel this way. I must have been too distraught by Beast Boy's situation at the moment." They just continued to stare at each other, both blushing like crazy. The next thing that happened was unexpected for both of them: Starfire jumped off the bed, grabbed Robin's face and placed her lips on his. Robin felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Starfire suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled away. For the next few moments, the room was completely silent. Robin was too stunned to say anything, and Starfire was a little embarrassed by her actions. There was nothing but complete, total silence.

After another moment passed, the silence was broken by a knock on the door. "Are you guys coming or what?" asked Raven. "I've been waiting for 5 minutes. It shouldn't take that long just to change a shirt." Robin and Starfire finally snapped out of their trances and Robin quickly threw his shirt on. "Uh, we're coming right now, Raven," he said. When the door opened, Raven saw Starfire and Robin with weird looks on their faces. "Did I miss something?" she asked. The two just remained silent the whole time. They all made their way down to the buffet, still caught in awkward silence. Both Robin and Starfire just picked at their food with their forks and stared at their plates. "Okay," said Raven. "Does someone want to fill me in on what's going on here?" Robin finally set his fork down and got up. "I'm not feeling too hungry right now," he said. "I need to take a walk." Robin walked out the door and began his walk around the city.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Raven. "What is going on between you two?" Starfire finally looked up at Raven. "May we go back upstairs please?" she asked. "I shall explain it there." "Why don't you want to talk about it here?" asked Raven. "I would prefer to be somewhere without other people around, please," replied Starfire. "Please?" Raven could tell in Starfire's voice that something was bothering her. "Alright, Starfire," she replied. Raven finished her food and both of the girls went up to Starfire and Robin's room. They bot sat on the bed and Starfire spoke. "I kissed Friend Robin," she said. Raven went wide-eyed immediately. "You what?" she asked. "I could not contain myself," said Starfire. "He removed his shirt and….he reminded me of the strong males on my planet, and he looked 'hot' as the earth people say." Raven raised an eyebrow. "And your ultimate reaction….was to kiss him?" she asked. "And how did that happen? You saw him without a shirt earlier today on the beach, I didn't see you kiss him on the spot there." "I was distraught by Beast Boy's injury," she replied. "Well, that makes sense, I guess," said Raven. "So I'll assume you're now completely embarrassed by this?" Starfire nodded. "It's more than that, I am afraid," she said with a hint of sadness in her tone. "He didn't seem to return the same feelings I had. I believe he might not like me now. At all."

"I highly doubt that, Star," said Raven. Starfire wasn't completely convinced. Raven, feeling a little sympathy for her friend's embarrassment and sadness, had an idea. "Why don't you come into my mind with me? I need to speak with my 'Love' emotion again." Starfire smiled. "Will I see Happy again?" she asked. "Most likely. As long as you two stay away from Rage, you can spend time with her for a little bit. She might be able to take your mind off of Robin." Starfire immediately grabbed Raven and gave her a big squeeze. "Thank you Raven!" she squealed. "Star! Can't breathe!" Starfire stopped hugging Raven and apologized. After catching her breath, Raven went over to her room and quietly got her mirror so she wouldn't wake up Beast Boy. She went back to Starfire's room. "Ready?" Starfire replied with a nod. Raven closed her eyes and focused. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

I'm pretty sure some of you are wondering why Robin was feeling weird about the whole situation. He just got a kiss from the girl of his dreams. Shouldn't he be feeling happy? You'll find out in the next chapter. I wanted to do a little something with Rob and Star with this chapter since BB and Rae had their time. Just so you know, I'll be bringing this story to a close pretty soon. Please review, and I hope you like the chapter. :D

Wanna know something cool? The day I put in a new chapter is the same day I put in this story's first chapter ever. 2 years later of course.


	28. Newsflash

Trip to Hawaii

Trip to Hawaii

Hey guys. Been over 2 weeks since the last update, just wanted to let you know that besides the usual writer's block, I'm also working on another Titans story called 'My Junior Year', so it's taking me awhile to get the next chapter up. The new story's set in the 'normal' universe for the titans. You know, school, parents, no powers….you get the idea. Anyway, this is just a quick note that I'm gonna be working on 2 titans stories at the same time and an update will hopefully be up in another 2 weeks at the most for TtH. Until then, see ya. :D


	29. Author's note

I ain't gonna lie. I've been really busy with a lot of things that I haven't really been able to get a lot done with this story. But that's not what's taking me so long. I think I've just lost it. Ever since the show ended, I've just kinda slowly but surely lost interest in writing this story. The fact that I had 3 other stories going on didn't really help either. Solution: watch tapes of the show, read other fanfics, whatever the hell I have to do to get my mind back into this thing. I still plan on finishing it, but I'm telling readers right now, updates are probably gonna still take awhile. It's summer time, so this is a good chance to get a lot done. Many apologies for making people wait so long, and if anyone is still reading the story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing so.


	30. SHE DID WHAT!

Trip to Hawaii

(First off, even though I'm sure people are tired of hearing this, I want to apologize for taking so damn long to update this story, and I also want to thank everyone who has read and continues to read it so far. Without further ado and long overdo, here is the next chapter.)

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. "Did that really just happen?" he asked himself. "Did Starfire really kiss me?" The situation played in his mind over and over again. As hard as he tried to get the whole thing out of his head, he had no luck. Robin had been walking around for at least half an hour before he stopped and sat down on a nearby bench.

Robin let out a long sigh and continued to think about what just happened. "She kissed me," he thought to himself, cracking a bit of smile. After a split second, his smile changed back to a frown. "And I didn't do anything." Letting out a frustrated sigh, Robin dropped his head into his lap. "I can't believe I didn't do anything," he said out loud. "Talking to yourself, Robin?" asked a familiar voice. Robin lifted his head to see where the voice came from. "Cyborg? What are you doing out here?" he asked. "Just taking a walk," Cyborg replied. "What are you sulking about?" Robin quickly responded. "Who say's I'm sulking?" Cyborg sat down next to him. "It's obvious that you're sulking," he said. Now Robin was getting a little defensive. "I told you, I'm not sulking," he said. "No need to start getting upset," said Cyborg. Almost immediately, Robin shot up out of the seat and screamed at Cyborg, "I'M NOT UPSET, NOR AM I SULKING!!!!" Robin, realizing his sudden outburst, went completely silent and blushed from embarrassment as everyone in the area was stared at him. Even Cyborg was staring. After people quit staring and went about their business, Cyborg broke the short silence. "So….why are you sulking?" he asked again. Robin, silent for a few seconds, finally sat back down and slammed his head back into his lap. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked. "I think you pretty much proved me right with your little outburst just a moment ago," replied Cyborg. "Besides, no one drops his head into his lap in frustration unless he's upset about something. So what's up?" Robin still had a difficult time trying to explain the situation. "Come on, Rob," said Cyborg. "Let's talk about it over some pie." Robin let out a chuckle. "Don't you ever stop eating? Were they out of pie back at the hotel or something?" he asked. "Hey, give me a break," he said. "What, I can't treat my best friend to some pie during his time of need?" Robin gave Cyborg a smile. "I guess," he said. They both got off of the bench and left for the nearest pie shop. "So they were out of pie, weren't they?" asked Robin. "Yes," Cyborg admitted. "Yes they were."

After finding a pie shop, the two ordered their slices of pie and continued the conversation. "So spill it," said Cyborg while eating a piece of his pie. "What's got the fearless Boy Wonder moping?" Robin poked at his pie for a little bit before giving an answer. "It's Starfire," he said. Not bothering to finish what was already in his mouth, Cyborg shoved more pie into it. "What about her?" he asked with a full mouth. Robin raised an eyebrow and said, "You do realize you could choke yourself with all of that pie in your mouth, right?" His mouth still full, Cyborg replied with, "How about we focus more on your issues here rather than mine? So, what about Star?" "Well," began Robin. "She….she…..it's now or never. She kissed me." Immediately, all of the pie in Cyborg's mouth suddenly wound up on Robin's face. "SHE DID WHAT?!" screamed Cyborg. His sudden shock left him completely oblivious as to where his chewed up pastry went. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE KISSED YOU?!" he screamed again. Robin, now feeling somewhat agitated, looked at Cyborg with an annoyed expression. "Cyborg, two things," he said. "One: I would appreciate it if you would hand me your napkin so I can clean my face." Cyborg, still shocked, slowly handed Robin his napkin while the latter proceeded to wipe the pie off of his face. "And two: I would REALLY appreciate it if you didn't let the whole world know my business." "Sorry Rob," said Cyborg. "But, something like that…..it's kind of hard not to have a big reaction to that kind of news. So why are you so upset about it? I'd find it hard to believe the actual kiss was the problem since everyone knows you're head over heels for the girl." Robin opened his mouth to protest, but Cyborg immediately stopped him. "Don't try to deny it," he said. "Anyone with eyes can see it." Unable to say anything back, Robin kept quiet. "Anyway," Cyborg continued, "You should be doing back flips." Robin chuckled a bit at Cyborg's remark. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" he said. "There's only one problem: I didn't do anything."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Robin's statement. "What do you mean you didn't do anything?" he asked. "I mean I didn't do anything during or after the kiss," Robin replied. "When she kissed me, I didn't kiss her back. If I like her, and she's kissing me, shouldn't I be kissing back? And after the kiss, I didn't say or do anything. I just stood there like an idiot. Sure I was shocked, but I still could have said or done something. Maybe." Cyborg still looked somewhat puzzled. "What exactly prompted her to kiss you in the first place?" he asked. Robin thought about an answer to Cyborg's question. "I think it was when I had to change my shirt after Beast Boy's accident. I noticed she was just blushing and staring at me after I took my shirt off." Cyborg suddenly went wide-eyed. "What, were you trying to put on a show for her or something?" he asked. "Shut up," replied Robin. "You should have seen the look on her face afterwards," he continued in a somewhat gloomy tone. "She looked so embarrassed." Cyborg couldn't help but feel sympathy for his friend. He knew that the last thing Robin wanted in the world was for Starfire to feel any kind of sadness or embarrassment. Suddenly, a thought came to Cyborg. "You know this is a pretty easy fix, right?" asked Cyborg. Robin looked at him with a confused look. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. "Not really," replied Cyborg. "You realize now how much Starfire likes you, right?" Robin nodded. "And you like her, right?" Robin cracked a smile before saying, "That would be an understatement." "Then," continued Cyborg, "all you have to do is go back and talk to her. Tell her how you really feel about her." "Easier said than done, Tin Man," said Robin. "I know it might be tougher than it sounds," said Cyborg. "But trust me, it'll all turn out okay.

Robin took a moment to think about Cyborg's plan. "Maybe Cyborg's right," he thought to himself. "Maybe it will turn out okay. I know Starfire must feel embarrassed because of the whole situation, but if I explain it to her, maybe she won't be so embarrassed anymore. If I tell her how I really feel about her, maybe….." His thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg. "Well, are you going to go talk to her or would you rather just sit here and sulk some more?" Robin sat silent for a few more moments before making his decision. "Let's go back to the hotel," he said. "I need to talk to a certain alien girl." With a confident smile on his face, Robin got out of his chair and headed towards the exit. Before leaving, he turned to Cyborg. "Thanks for the help Cyborg," he said. "No problem," said Cyborg. "Now get your butt back to the hotel. You've got some talking to do." With that, Robin walked out the door and proceeded to head back to the hotel. Cyborg put a smile on his face before turning back to his pie. However, a messy napkin caught his attention. Remembering that Robin's shocking news caused him to lose some of his pie, Cyborg sulked in his chair. "Aw man," he said. "I hope Robin knows he owes me another slice of pie."

DONE!!! FINALLY DONE!!!! At least with this chapter. I'm not sure this is my best chapter but it was all that my mind could muster. Took me until 3 am in the morning to get this thing finished. Anyway, I just hope it was worth the wait. I kinda wanted to give Cyborg a bit of a break from his running gag and give him a little more to work with in this chapter. Again, I really appreciate everyone still reading this story after so long of a wait. THANK YOU!!!! Can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	31. Where the hell have I been?

Hey everybody!

So yeah, if I still have any readers reading this story, I've obviously got some heavy explaining to do for you guys.

I'll just tell you guys the same thing I told krp101:

"Aside from being busy with school and work, I really have sorta lost my passion for fanfic writing, mostly because I had to focus on many other things such as finding a more stable job and getting through school. Even when I had time, the drive to write just didn't come to me, either through writer's block or just not having the motivation. To be honest, I've never been that confident in my writing myself, so that could be a factor too.

All reasons aside, I know I should've at least given you and my other readers a personal update if not a story update, which I will do here very shortly. I am currently working a job that gives me a lot of down time, so I will use that to try and get back into fanfic writing."

Yup, that pretty much sums up where I've been. Again, I really apologize for keeping everyone wondering just where the hell I've gone and why my story isn't updating. I'm still currently trying to get back into fanfic writing, though that will be a bit difficult to do because I'll be starting up school again this week.

That said, I'm really gonna try to make an effort to at least get a new chapter up hopefully soon, for this story and my other one.

To anyone who is still waiting for this story, thank you so much for your patience. To those who've given up and got tired of waiting, I still thank you all for your patience and I hope you will all come back to read again once I get these stories back up.

Thanks again everyone,

Green Beast.


	32. Update in progress

Hey peeps!

Got some good news and bad news.

Good news, I have a chapter currently in progress. Bad news is that it's coming along a little bit slow, so it's still taking me a lot longer to update than what I wanted.

School's still taking up a lot of my time, so I can't really say when a new chapter will be up, but I'm workin' on it! :D

Appreciate your patience everyone!


	33. Second Talk With Love

Trip to Hawaii

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" And with that, the girls were back in the mirror. "Alright," said Raven." While I'm talking to Love, you can hang out with Happy. Just PLEASE remember to stay away from Rage." Starfire put on her good natured smile and held up her hand. "You have my word as a Tamaranian!" she exclaimed. "Shall I recite an oath of sorts to seal my promise?" Raven just raised an eyebrow. "A simple 'okay' would be good, Starfire," she said. The naïve alien just blushed, smiled, and nodded. Just as they started to search for Love, they noticed a familiar colored figure running towards them. Once Stafire noticed who it was, she squealed with Joy. "Friend Happy Raven! It is so good to see you once again!" Happy ran up to Starfire and gave her a big hug. "Hi Star! Did ya miss me?" Starfire nodded and returned a quite painful hug to pink-clad emotion. "Oh yes, my dear friend! I had so much fun last time I was here and was so eager to return to have some more fun with you!" Happy could only struggle as she was being crushed by Starfire's hug. "Star….I can't…breathe!" Star immediately let her friend go. "So sorry, Friend," she said while blushing. "I always seem to forget that my hugging can lead to the crushing of one's bones."

Raven only stood by as she watched the interaction going on between her emotion and her alien friend. "Okay, while you two go off and do….something, I need to go have a word with Love. Happy, don't' do anything that will get the two of you in trouble, okay?" Happy only smiled and nodded at Raven. "Don't worry, we'll stay well out of trouble." Raven knew better than to just leave it at that with her fun-loving counterpart. "You swear to that?" she asked. "Will you stop worrying?" Happy replied. Raven walked up to her and gave her a stern look, as if to ask her question again. "Alright, alright, I swear! Just go take care of your business, we'll behave." And with that, Raven started her search for Love. After she left, Happy grabbed Starfire's hand. "Come on, Star. Let's go play tag with Rage!" Star was hesitant. "I am not so sure that would be a good idea, friend. I told friend Raven that we would not go near Rage, and that we would leave her alone." Happy just started running with Starfire in tow. "You've gotta learn never to take Raven seriously. I never do. Now let's go!"

As Raven searched for Love, her mind kept going back to the moment she shared with Beast Boy at the hospital. It was at that moment that Raven truly realized just how important Beast Boy was to her. How much she truly did love him. Before, even after talking with Love the first time and admitting it to herself, she still wasn't entirely sure of how she felt about him. It could have been a simple crush for all she knew. After saving him from near death, however, she no longer felt unsure of her own feelings. However, she still remained unsure of his feelings about her. "I still have no idea whether he loves me or not," she thought to herself. "I've been so mean to him for so long, why would he?" Her thoughts came to a halt when she finally stumbled upon Love's domain. What Raven saw made her jaw drop. "No. Way." Beast Boy was everywhere. He was there as statues, as portraits and pictures, as topiary…you name it. There were even green lawn flamingos in the grass. Raven shook her head in disbelief. "Okay, even for an emotion called Love, THIS is too much." "Oh, who are you kidding?" asked a sultry voice. Raven turned around to see exactly who she was looking for.

"Speak of the devil," she said. "What the heck did you do around here?" "Ya like it?" asked Love, as she was adjusting a hanging picture. "Just thought I'd add to the décor around here. Didn't have enough Beast Boy before." She took a moment to look around, tickling her chin while pondering in the process. "In fact, I still don't think there's enough Beast Boy." Raven just smacked her forehead before replying, "Are you kidding me?! This is borderline obsessive stalker!" Love only giggled and shook her head. "I'd like to think of it more as just a girl who's madly in love with a funny, cute, pointy-eared, and VERY handsome changeling," she said, with a love-struck look in her eyes. "Oh!" she continued. "And let's not forget the single fang, _rawr._" "Okay," said Raven. "First of all, don't ever do that again. Second, I needed to talk to you again. Are you listening to me?" Of course, Love wasn't listening. She could only just keep looking at a picture of Beast Boy and sigh. "He looks certainly good in green, doesn't he?" she asked. "Will you listen?!" snapped Raven. "This is important."

"Okay, okay," said Love. "What's up? Is it about Beast Boy?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Gee, how did you guess that?" she remarked. "Oh, just shut up and start talking," said Love. Raven took a deep breath, and with that, she began to speak. "Okay. Well, yes, this is about Beast Boy. It's no secret. I'm in love with him. There's something still troubling me though." "And what's that?" asked Love. Raven sighed before replying, "I still don't know if he feels the same way. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if he didn't. Who could love someone like me?" The next thing Raven knew, a stiff hand had smacked her right on the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Love shook her head as she responded. "You are quite possibly the dumbest person ever to think that! Don't you see how nice he is to you?!" After a few seconds of rubbing her head, Raven replied back. "Yes, that doesn't mean he's in love with me. Especially because I'm never nice back to him. Now tell me, if someone treated you the way I treated him for trying to be nice, would you be in love with that person?" "Well," Love continued. "Maybe if I realized he's just putting up a wall the majority of the time. Just like what you're doing. You're putting up a wall. And I think he realizes that." "Of course he realizes that," said Raven. "All of my friends know I put up a wall, and they all know why, so I don't let my emotions get carried away and hurt them." Love just shook her head. "I'm not talking about that," she said. "I'm talking about your heart. I think he realizes you've put up a wall around your heart, and it's not just because of your powers. And I think you know that."

Raven was about to respond, but Love's words had stopped her. As much as she hated to admit it, she had walled up her heart, and it wasn't just because she was afraid of her powers acting up. Ever since Malchior had broken her heart, she had only opened her heart to friendships and kept it closed to anything more. She had been afraid of being hurt again. "You know he wouldn't hurt you like that, right?" asked Love. Raven stared at the ground for a bit. She knew deep down that Love was right. Beast Boy may have been an annoying pain at times, but he would be the last person to ever break a girl's heart the way Malchior did. "What should I do then?" asked Raven. "Even if I break down that wall and open my heart to him, I can still hurt him. I want to love him…I really do, but…I don't want to hurt him. I couldn't live with myself if I do." All Raven could do was run through her mind what could happen to Beast Boy. She could wind up seriously injuring him…..or worse. The thought had become too much for Raven, as she had suddenly fallen to her knees and broke down crying.

Love could only watch as Raven cried in front of her. "Wow. You really are worried about this, aren't you?" she asked. Raven took a moment to look up at Love, eyes still full of tears that found their way down her cheeks. "Jeez," continued Love. "You look even sadder than Timid." Raven just glared. "You're not helping," she said. "Okay, sorry," said Love. "Look, you really need to stop worrying so much and just let go. I know it's tough for you, but trust me when I say that everything will be okay. Don't ask me how I know that, just trust me on it." Raven looked back up at Love, seeing a reassuring smile on the emotion's face. She was somewhat amazed at how confident she seemed to be that Raven can actually let go and have a loving relationship with Beast Boy. It made her somewhat hopeful that she could pull it off, but only somewhat. Even so, Raven wiped the last tear from her eye and stood up. What happened next shocked even Love. Raven walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you," was all she said. "I don't know what's going to happen, and it's not going to be an easy for me, but I'm willing to try." Love smiled and hugged Raven back. "Now THAT is what I wanted to hear." Raven and Love continued their hug for a few seconds before letting each other go. "I guess I better go then," said Raven. "Thank you again, Love. I needed this talk." Love winked and gave her a thumbs up. "Now get outta here," said Love, with a smile. "You've got a handsome young green bean to get, and I've got another picture of him to hang up." Raven rolled her eyes. "How many more of those pictures do you have of him?" she asked. Love just giggled and replied, "That's for me to know." With that, she went back to working on her BB décor. Raven turned around and started heading away from Love's domain and in search of Starfire. She made it over to where she last left them, but they were nowhere to be found. Raven facepalmed, knowing full well where the both of them were. She suddenly heard Rage screaming like a banshee, followed by the sound of Happy laughing. "Come on, just play one game of hide-and-seek with us!" Raven heard Happy say. Raven let out an exasperated sigh, as she could only say, "Not again."

Hey peeps! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo sorry I've been gone for so long, but I've finally done it! I've finally given this story a real updated chapter! I only hope that everybody is still reading this. And if you're not, then I completely understand. And if you are still, I'm so grateful, you don't even know, and I truly appreciate all your patience. And holy crap, did I have a lot to say in this chapter. I just hope it's all good. It's been a while, but I tried my best to keep everything and everyone as consistent and in character with the story as possible. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks again! :D


End file.
